Stories From The Hourglass Collection I
by Fan Of Good TV Shows
Summary: This is a general fan fic about some of the characters of Days and is connected to some current storylines going on in the show. Storylines will be featured for various characters. Including Gabi and her changing relationship with Stefan, Eve who will be dealing w/being fired as Commissioner & losing Jack, Eli who will deal with being the new commissioner, other ch/stories featured
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Plans and Early Concerns**

"What! You're going to marry Stefan." Sonny gives Gabi a look of surprise as he sits with her at the café in Horton square. His eyes widen. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not. I'm going to marry, Stefan..." Gabi informs him.

"But…_Why_?" Sonny asks leaning back. "You hate the guy; I don't understand why you are marrying him."

"Because I'm doing this to help him keep control of DiMera Enterprises." Gabi informs him. "It will allow the company to stay in the DiMera family and it will give me enough time to prove that Kate and Ted are lying about him kidnapping them." Gabi places her hands on the table and looks at Sonny.

"Do you really think they are setting him up?" Sonny asks making a face. "He's done shady stuff before and has kept people in the tunnels of the DiMera Mansion." He gives Gabi a skeptical look. "How do you know he's not guilty of holding people captive again?"

"Because he's not…Sonny." Gabi assures him. "He had nothing to do with Kate and Ted being held in the tunnels and almost starving to death." She raises her eyebrow. "And I think I know who may have had something to do with it."

"Well Xander was a part of it, but he swears that Stefan was the mastermind behind it." Sonny states. "That's how he got his immunity."

"Xander is lying." Gabi insists. "And I'm going to prove it…"

Sonny puffs out his cheeks as he thinks about Gabi's claims. "Okay, say he is lying... who do you think is behind kidnapping Kate and Ted?" He asks curiously.

"Nicole Walker." Gabi states firmly.

Sonny widens his eyes again. "What!?" He exclaims. "You think Nicole kidnapped Kate and Ted and held them in the tunnels?" He shakes his head. "No, Gabi…"

"I'm telling you Sonny…. She had something to do with it. She's been acting so strange lately." Gabi sits up and gives Sonny a serious look. "The other day when we were planning a party for Gabi Chic and Basic Black, she was acting so weird." Gabi thinks back to that day.

"Stefan told her to get some champagne from the wine cellar and she came back empty handed." She informs Sonny. "She said that she couldn't find the champagne even though there are several cases in the mansion."

Sonny shrugs. "Okay, but Gabi... her not being able to locate champagne doesn't automatically translate to her being a kidnapper."

"She tried to prevent me and Stefan from going down and finding the champagne ourselves. She quickly jumped onboard with my idea about serving margaritas instead."

"Maybe she realized your idea was a better one." Sonny surmises.

Gabi points her nails on the table. "But she was so adamantly against my idea at first. She all but called it stupid and tried to make me sound like an amateur in front of Stefan." She then leans back and crosses her arms.

"No, I don't believe she had a sudden change of heart…." She claims. "I think that she was involved with the kidnapping of Kate and Ted and that is why she quickly changed her tune about the party." She shakes her head.

"She's been acting so weird, Sonny and she almost strangled Stefan, afterwards in Doug's Place, because he rightfully fired her." She sighs. "That woman is loco, Sonny, I'm telling you."

Sonny taps his hand on his drinking glass. "Okay so her behavior has been odd." He admits after listening to Gabi's report. "I have heard Brady talking about it at home but…" He gives Gabi a serious look. "She just recently lost a child. She's a grieving mother." A thoughtful look comes across his face. "Grief can impact people in various ways, some people take it so hard…" He looks at her.

"You and I can understand that, right?"

"Of course, Sonny. But this is different…." Gabi insists. "Nicole is acting _really_ strange, it's like... she's not herself. Even in her grief. If that makes sense."

Sonny rubs his hand over his face thinking. "Okay… but kidnapping Kate and Ted. Do you really think she would go that far? And why would she do that?" He makes a face. "And enlist Xander's help?"

Gabi makes a gesture with her hand. "Xander is a career criminal, he probably volunteered to help her just for the fun of it."

Sonny laughs. "Yeah, he stays adding to his rap sheet, but…" He thinks a bit more about things. "But that still doesn't explain why Nicole would have Kate and Ted kidnapped. And why Kate and Ted are pointing their fingers at Stefan?" He ponders. "Why not just say that Nicole had something to do with it..."

"She's holding something over their heads." Gabi muses. "She's got something over them and they're scared of her. And I can't say I blame them." She shudders thinking back again to when Nicole was choking Stefan.

"Like I said she was so scary when she was choking Stefan. I didn't know she had that type of strength. Maybe Kate and Ted angered her for some reason, and she attacked them…" She speculates. "And then arranged for Xander to help her kidnap them."

"It's one thing for her to be angry at them. It's another for her to have them kidnapped. It just seems so extreme…" Sonny remarks in disbelief.

"There's probably more to the story, or maybe there is another person involved in addition to Nicole and Xander." Gabi speculates holding up her hands. "I don't know, but I am going to get to the bottom of it and prove that Stefan is innocent."

"By marrying him." Sonny sighs. "Gabi that is extreme and I still can't figure out what you hope to gain from that considering that you don't like him."

"I'm going to marry him to help protect DiMera enterprises." Gabi leans forward and looks at Sonny. "Sonny DiMera owns Gabi Chic and if Stefan goes down, that puts my company in danger. And I can't let that happen." She shakes her head. "I can't let my company go down like that." She says determined.

Sonny puts his hands together. "I get that... but_ marriage_? Gabi you don't have to marry him to try and save your company."

Gabi takes a bite of food on her plate. When she's done, she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Yes, I do Sonny." She insists. "It's the best plan that I can think of."

"But it's so…look Gabi, I don't want you stuck in a loveless marriage." Sonny states concerned. "I was stuck in a loveless one not too long ago and it was awful…. I don't want you to have to deal with the same thing."

"Well, Stefan is not Leo and it won't be a loveless marriage." Gabi responds. She takes a sip of her drink and then adjusts her fork on her plate.

Sonny is very surprised by her statement. "What?" He asks a bit stunned.

"I said that Stefan is not Leo." Gabi repeats. She shrugs. "He's not blackmailing me into marriage… It's not the same as you and Leo... It's different. It's…."

"No, not that..." Sonny interrupts. "The _other_ part. Where you said it won't be a loveless marriage. Gabi… You don't have actual feelings for the guy?" He asks incredulous at the thought of her possibly caring for Stefan.

Gabi eyes widen. She makes a dismissive gesture with her hand. "No, No, No… I uh…. I don't have feelings for him. No, of course not." She insists trying to brush off Sonny's question.

"But you said, it won't be a loveless marriage." Sonny repeats. "What did you mean by that?" He probes.

Gabi looks down at her plate. "Oh, look at that, I almost cleaned my plate. I must have been_ super_ hungry." She looks at Sonny and smiles. "Maybe I should order seconds." She jokes. She then looks around. "Where is our waiter?" She asks. "We should probably have him bring us the check…"

"Gabi…" Sonny says, and she reluctantly turns back to look at him. "What did you mean that you wouldn't be stuck in a loveless marriage with Stefan?"

Gabi sighs and folds her hands on the table. "Oh, Sonny… I just meant…" She begins trying to fish for the best words… "That it won't be as terrible at it sounds. No, I don't like the guy… but the marriage won't be torture. I'll survive it somehow…"

Sonny shakes his head and gives her a very serious look. "You're saying that now, but if you hate him as much as you say you do, it could feel like torture…" He frowns as he thinks again about his marriage to Leo. "Trust me, it can feel like absolute torture to be married to someone you despise."

"I know, but I will be alright Sonny." Gabi reaches over and pats his hand. "I will, I know what I am doing. Trust me…" She assures him.

"Okay... but what about our daughter. What about Ari?" He asks. "Gabi, she has witnessed a lot of changes this past year, including my disastrous marriage to Leo. I was so unhappy with him and I tried my best to hide that from her. But she probably still sensed a vibe…"

"Like I said Stefan is not Leo." Gabi reminds him. "And Ari actually likes him. She's spent some time with him, and she likes being around him…" She shrugs. "And believe it or not, he is actually quite good with kids. He was good with Parker and with Holly as well…" She nods. "Chloe and he are no longer together but she could also attest to that."

"Okay so he's good with kids, but I still feel uneasy about this." Sonny sits back. "I still don't think it's the best decision and when Will finds out…" He gives Gabi a knowing look.

Gabi's eyes widen. "Let me be the one to tell Will. I will handle that. Okay?" She looks at him. He's quiet for a moment.

"Okay?" She repeats looking at him. "Let me tell him Sonny. I will even call to talk with him about it before you guys go on your trip." She offers.

"This news might not exactly put him in the camping spirit, but…." Sonny thinks for a moment. "Okay, you tell him."

Gabi nods. "Good, I will handle that." She makes a face thinking. "He won't exactly love the news, but he will deal with it, like you are dealing with it now. It will be alright…"

Sonny raises his eyebrows. "Hmmm…."

Gabi smiles and then changes the subject. "So, are you and Will excited about your camping trip with Ari?" She asks. "Ari is very excited and can't stop talking about it."

Sonny smiles. "We are." He says excitedly. "It will give us some time to relax and spend some quality time with her." He sighs happily. "It will be nice to enjoy ourselves after all of the stuff that has happened, with Will's memory loss and his tumor."

Gabi smiles again. "You guys have been through a lot, the past few years. You to deserve to take some time out and enjoy yourselves with Ari, now that the dust has finally settled." She tells him warmly.

"That's what we intend to do." Sonny states happily.

"Good. And I want you to take lots of pictures for me." She requests.

"Will do." Sonny promises.

Gabi and Sonny talk for a bit more and then bid good-bye. As they part ways, Sonny can't help but still be concerned about Gabi marrying Stefan. He hope she doesn't end up getting in way over her head, by marrying Stefan. He also wondered if she was in denial about her feelings for him.


	2. Not Exactly Three Amigos Part I

**Not Exactly Three Amigos- Part I**

"I'm worried about her." Sonny tells Brady as they stand in the living room at the Kiriakis mansion.

"Gabi is a big girl. She can handle herself." Brady assures him. He pours himself a glass of water from a pitcher and takes a sip of it.

"I know that Gabi is a strong woman, I mean she has survived prison multiple times and came back from almost being beaten to death." Sonny states knowingly. "But her marrying Stefan, a man she hates and is responsible for some of that stuff happening." He shakes his head. "It doesn't make any sense." He walks a bit closer to Brady.

"I mean we were having breakfast together earlier today at the cafe and she told me about it. And I honestly found it shocking…" He reveals to Brady. "Like how could she willingly marry a man she hates that much…" He pauses for a moment and continues.

"But she told me she is doing it to help him keep DiMera Enterprises and to prove that he isn't the one who really helped Xander kidnap Kate and Ted." Sonny thinks back to his conversation with Gabi earlier in the day. "But I still really want to know _why _she wants to do that. She did mention that it would help protect her company and job, because DiMera owns Gabi Chic, and if Stefan is ousted then that company could cease to exist."

"Well, that's a reason." Brady interjects.

"But it doesn't seem a big enough reason to marry him." Sonny states. "I mean I know how important Gabi Chic is to her. She is so proud of that company." He remarks. "And I can understand why she would want to do whatever she could to make sure it's still around. But for her to marry the man that is responsible for her suffering through a lot of pain, I'm just having a hard time buying that."

He puts his hand on his face thinking. "There has to be more to this story." He sighs. "And I wish I knew what it was. Especially since this marriage is going to have an impact on Ari. She's going to be spending even more time at the mansion now that Gabi will be marrying Stefan."

"Well she has been spending some time with Stefan already." Brady informs him. "The other day I heard her telling Maggie that she liked Stefan's pool. Gabi has been taking her over there to play in it."

Sonny nods. "I know. But her going over a couple of days a week to play in his pool is one thing. Her living there with Gabi, because he's become her step-father is a whole other thing." Sonny frowns. "I just... I mean I don't really trust Stefan, and I thought that Gabi didn't either. She said she hated him..."

"Feelings can change…" Brady remarks.

Sonny eyes widen at that remark and he makes a gesture with his hand. "And you know, I actually asked her that. I asked her if she had feelings for the guy…" He pauses.

"She denied it, but I wonder…." An apologetic look crosses his face. "I mean I know these past few months, I have been so wrapped up in helping Will while he dealt with his tumor that I haven't been paying as much attention to Gabi as I should have. And I haven't been as aware of what may have been going on between her and Stefan…." His expression becomes thoughtful and he looks at Brady.

"Do you think she may actually have feelings for him?" He asks curiously. "And that is why she doesn't have any reservations about marrying him?"

Brady makes a face and thinks about his initial scheme with Gabi to take down Stefan.

"Uh…, I think you should take her at her word." He advises Sonny. He takes another sip of water. "Maybe this really is about her trying to protect her company." He speculates. "I wouldn't try and look too much further into it than that."

"But I just wonder... I mean I even brought up my marriage to Leo, to try and convince her not to become a part of a loveless marriage." Sonny informs him. "And even that didn't sway her." Sonny shrugs.

"You know that she actually said that she wouldn't be in a loveless marriage with him…" He gestures with his hand. "But when I asked her to clarify that, she brushed it off and acted like she misspoke, but I wonder…"

"Well, she seems determined, so you just have to let her do her thing…" Brady advises him.

"But this marriage will affect our daughter." Sonny worries.

Brady looks down at his glass for a moment thinking and then back up at Sonny. "You know what Sonny…" He begins. "I think you need to trust Gabi and trust that she wouldn't be going through with this if she thought it would hurt Ari. You know how much she loves that little girl."

"I know, Brady. But I can't help but be concerned." Sonny admits.

"It will be alright. You survived that awful marriage to Leo; Gabi will survive her marriage to Stefan." Brady assures him.

"I was being blackmailed by Leo…" Sonny reminds him. A thought then occurs to him. "Hey, you don't think that Stefan is blackmailing Gabby to marry him?" He inquires. He frowns. "I could see him doing something like that. If so, I better not find out about it…"

Brady shakes his head. "No, I don't think that he's blackmailing her into marrying him. I think that Gabi really wants to marry him on her own accord. Like she told you." He then shrugs.

"Who knows it may not even last that long." He predicts. "If she really is marrying Stefan to help him hold onto DiMera, while they clear his name, it might be over before you know it."

Sonny makes a face. "Maybe. But that's if she doesn't have real feelings for the guy…"

"I don't think she does…" Brady says. "And that will be revealed soon enough..."

Sonny gives Brady an inquisitive look. "What do you mean? Do you know something Brady?" He asks curiously.

"Just a guess I have." Brady says. Just then Xander walks into the room and smiles at the both of them.


	3. Not Exactly Three Amigos Part II

**Not Exactly Three Amigos Part II**

"The smartest person in the room has just arrived." Xander announces in a snarky manner.

"More like the most corrupt." Brady retorts.

"And the mostly likely to get arrested over and over again." Sonny adds.

"Well, you have had your wrists in handcuffs at least once yourself. And it wasn't for freaky reasons. That I know of." Xander laughs. "So, I wouldn't get too comfortable upon that high horse of yours." He warns Sonny.

He heads over to the table and picks up the pitcher of water and a glass. He pours himself a glass of water and takes a sip. "_Ahhh_..." He says. "That quenches my thirst." He then looks at the glass and frowns.

"But it's nothing like a good taste of vodka or scotch." He sighs. "It's such a shame all of the alcohol in the house has been removed…." He looks at his glass again. "A man could use a good taste of liquor right about now."

Brady leans against the table and looks at Xander.

"You know that it was removed for Maggie's sake. We've decided to support her in her effort to remain sober." Brady reminds him. "If you cared about Maggie like you said you do, you won't complain about the lack of alcohol." He gives Xander a stern look. "You know that she needs our support right now."

Xander nods. "Oh, I know. And I do care about dear Maggie. Like I told you we bonded, and I have become quite fond of her." He sets his glass down.

"It's just I miss the booze that is all." He then looks towards the couch. "Are we sure it's all gone? Surely Uncle Vic must have a secret stash here somewhere..."

Brady shakes his head. "It's all gone. The alcohol that he had hidden underneath the couch was found by Sarah, and she disposed of all of it. It's gone, Xander. So, let it go." He gestures towards the door. "You can always hit the pub if you want a drink. Or Doug's place." He suggests.

"Or you can go to another state and stay there." Sonny suggests. "Or another country maybe…. I heard they have good alcohol in the Russian Federation."

Xander shakes his head at him. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who saved Will's life?" He wags his finger at Sonny. "How quickly you forget that I handed over Rolf's diary, which enabled Sarah and her cheating excuse of a husband to create the antidote to save Will."

Sonny nods. "I haven't forgotten. And we thanked you for that. But you had that diary for a while, Xander…You sat on that diary for a while." He crosses his arms. "And you released it when it was most convenient for _you."_

"And Will." Xander counters. "He'd be six feet under if it wasn't for me…." He steps closer to Sonny and gives him an icy stare.

"So maybe you should show me a little more gratitude and…." He turns his head to the side to look at Sonny. "You two still owe me a favor and I am going to collect at some point… So, keep that in mind the next time you want to hurl insults…" He cautions. He then looks around. "Speaking of the beloved Will, where is the young chap?" He asks curiously.

"He's at work at The Spectator." Sonny informs him. "After he comes home, we will be heading out this evening to go camping with Ari for a few days."

"Well, that's nice." Xander laughs. "It's good to know at least one of you works." He gestures towards Sonny. "I mean with you being unemployed and virtually useless right now…. It's nice to see Will picking up the slack and supporting the family."

An annoyed expression comes across Sonny's face as he listens to Xander's comments. "I'm in between careers, right now." He replies irritated. "But I will find something else to do. I just have to think about something that fits me… I will come to a good decision." He looks at Xander. "And my family is just fine, no one is going hungry."

"Because of Uncle Vic's pockets." Xander says. "If it weren't for him, you Will and your little girl would be packed like smelly sardines in that crappy room he used to have at the Martin House." He leans over and slaps Sonny on the shoulder. "Thanks, goodness, for family eh?"

Brady rolls his eyes. "Yes, Thank goodness for family. Which includes the people that we love and the people that we can't do anything about being related to."

"All big, all happy, all under one roof." Xander goes back over to the table and picks up his glass. He looks at Brady and Sonny and raises it. "Here's to family."

Sonny makes a face after Xander raises the glass. "_Okay..._ then." He says. He looks at Brady. "I'm going to go finish packing so that we can get out of here this evening as planned." He nods at Brady. "I will see you later."

Brady nods and smiles. "See you later. And don't worry so much about…" He stops himself, due to Xander being in the room. "What we talked about. It will all work out." He assures him.

Sonny raises his eyebrows and gives Brady an unsure look. "I hope so."

He starts to walk by Xander. "Later Xander."

"Bye Sonny." Xander replies. "And Sonny…" He says looking at him, while he walks away.

Sonny sighs and then turns backs to look at him against his better judgement. "What is it Xander?" He asks.

"Be careful on your trip. It could be easy for someone to get lost in the woods. And there are lots of wild creatures in the woods. It would be a shame if one of them got to you. Or Will." He grins. Sonny rolls his eyes and heads upstairs to finish packing for the camping trip.

"Wow." Brady says. "You just love to suck the energy out of the room." He sighs and stands up straight. "But's that what you do."

"It looks like the energy was already being sucked out before I got here." Xander remarks. "Sonny looked worried about something." He rubs his face. "I wonder what that could be…."

"It's… it's much of nothing." Brady claims making a face and giving a dismissive gesture with his hand. "He'll be fine."

"Un-uh…" Xander replies unconvinced. "Maybe it was about his lack of employment." He speculates. "He did get pretty testy, when I mentioned, that he is literally bring nothing to the table right now financially." He shrugs. "If that's the case, I hope he doesn't try and gun for my position at Titan."

Brady shakes his head. "Sonny doesn't want your position at Titan. He's not coming back to work there. He wants to move on to something else." He informs him.

Xander smiles. "Good, because I am not giving up my position, and we all know that Sonny is simply not cut out for the corporate world. He's too…." Xander pauses trying to find the right words. "Too unbelievable. And wimpy and a bit spineless." He frowns. "We all saw what happened when he was running the company and let that weasel Leo take advantage of him." He shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Sonny's affair with Leo almost destroyed our family company. All because he wanted to mess around with the help. And was stupid enough to get caught doing it, I mean really, how stupid does someone…"

Brady closes his eyes for a moment and holds up his hand. "Okay, Okay, that's enough piling on Sonny. You can stop now." He orders. "Sonny paid dearly for his relationship and mistakes with Leo. Things were rough there for him for a while. But he's gotten through that and things are better now."

Xander shrugs. "Except he's unemployed and he's still not the brightest bulb. But…" He smiles. "I'm glad to hear he doesn't want my position at Titan."

Brady looks Xander up and down and shakes his head. "Yes, your position, is safe… _for now._" He cautions.

"Good. Because I really want to elevate myself in this company." He tells Brady. "I want to make the family proud and of course impress Sarah." He smiles at Brady. "She deserves a powerful businessman like me on her arm."

Brady rolls his eyes. "She deserves for you to leave her alone." He shakes his head. "She's not into you, Xander. I don't know why you can't get that through your skull."

"Oh, she is just protesting too much." Xander sighs. "She just doesn't understand that I am the best man for her…" He thinks for a moment and then continues. "I'm much better than her cheating excuse of a husband, that's for sure. I would never cheat on her."

"Maybe so, but Rex and Sarah have worked through that and they are married now." Brady reminds him.

An angry look comes across Xander's face. "Yes, she is married to him for now. But it won't last." He predicts. "That cheating scoundrel will mess up again. Men like him... they always do."

Brady narrows his eyes. "Men like him…" Brady spins his fingers near his head. "Are you listening to yourself? Xander you are not in any position, to be judging anybody about… well anything really."

Xander squares his shoulders. "I would be faithful to Sarah, unlike that horndog Rex."

"Well, Rex has said he's completely committed to Sarah and she chose to marry him…. So… that's between them." Brady reminds Xander. "She made her choice and it's Rex."

Xander turns away from Brady and puts both of his hands on the table, thinking again for a moment. He then turns back to look at Brady.

"That was a big mistake and one I hope that she realizes sooner, than later."

Brady gives Xander a skeptical look. "Even if she does realize that marrying Rex was a mistake, that doesn't mean she will want to be with you."

"It would mean there is a chance." Xander says hopefully.

"Not really, she doesn't seem to want you man."

Xander taps his hand on the table. "We have a connection; we have had close moments... She loved the necklace I gave her..."

Brady snickers. "You mean the necklace that ended up with Chloe? That thing escaped Sarah's possession fast."

"That's because Rex gave it away, without even telling her about it." Xander exclaims frustrated. "And she was remorseful about that." Xander points his fingers to the ground. "She told me standing right here in this very living room, she didn't know he gave it away. She wouldn't lie to me about that."

"Maybe not but Xander… I would let that dream go..."

Xander shakes his head. "Nope there is a chance. I know there is. My hearts knows."

Brady makes a face. "Uhhh…"

Xander crosses his arms and looks at Brady frowning. "Why aren't you more sympathetic to my plight?" He asks. "You have been in love like a thousand times. Surely one of them made you feel the way I feel about Sarah."

Brady laughs. "I've had a lot of relationships but you're exaggerating Xander."

Xander shakes his head. "Not really mate. You're been in love like... I can't even count all the times you've been in love. But it's been a ton. Why don't you understand how I feel about Sarah?" He inquires again.

Brady sighs. "It's not that I don't understand, but you're just... you're setting yourself up for heartache..." He warns him. He thinks for a moment. "I have been in my share of relationships and wanted multiple women... And sometimes the best thing to do is to quit while you're ahead." Brady looks down for a moment thinking. "It's what I had to do recently with Chloe." He sighs. "I was trying to pressure her into something more & she wasn't ready for that and well..." He puts his hand on his face.

"A talk with Maggie made me realize that I needed to take a step back and really examine my behavior." He pauses thinking some more and then continues. "Maggie made me realize that I needed to stop obsessing about being in a relationship and take the time out to fix me and..." He gestures towards himself. "Once I did that, love could find me again."

"And how that's working out for you?" Xander asks sarcastically. "You're alone right now."

Brady smiles. "It's actually working out well." He reveals genuinely. "I have to say I'm actually happier than I've been in a while." He taps his face. "I mean the other day, I told Susan Banks that I have sworn off women for the time being... I mean I mostly told her that to leave me alone. But..." Brady smiles again.

"I actually like how I've been able to recalibrate my life, by taking a step back from women. And focusing on being the best version of myself..." He nods. "It's been an eye opener for me." He laughs. "I'm actually crushing this celibacy thing right now." He remarks proudly.

Xander raises his eyebrows and frowns. "_Crushing this celibacy thing_?" He repeats in disbelief. He reaches over and picks up the glass of water Brady had been drinking from. He takes a sniff of it.

Brady frowns. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"It really is just water." Xander says in amazement. He puts the glass back down.

Brady widens his eyes. "What did you think it was?"

"I thought you may have found some hidden alcohol and was drinking again. Or maybe you're back on drugs again." Xander muses. "Do you need to attend your own meetings? I know you've been going to support Maggie, but..." He reaches over and grabs Brady by the shoulder. "You've got to remember to keep yourself clean as well..." He sighs. "If Uncle Vic were to find out you've fallen off the wagon again..."

Brady pushes his hand from his shoulder. "What? Hold up Xander. I'm not drinking and I'm not on drugs again."

Xander scoffs. "Oh, you're _not_? Because I could have just sworn you said you were crushing celibacy." He laughs. "I mean you've got to be on something to make that type of claim."

"It's true." Brady insists. "Ever since I took a step back from chasing after women, I'm happier, I'm focused, I'm..." His voice trails off.

"You're off your rocker." Xander interrupts. "And you really don't get it." He looks down for a moment. "I don't know why I thought you would."

"I do understand, I just believe you're fighting a losing battle..." Brady puts his hands together and gives Xander a serious look. "I'm sorry Xander."

"Right you're sorry. A man who has had more women go through him than a shopping mall is now preaching celibacy. And giving up on a woman." Xander shakes his head in disbelief. "And has no empathy for my emotional suffering." He then points towards Brady.

"You may have never loved a woman enough to fight for her, Brady but I do." He holds his head up high. "And I _will_. I will fight for Sarah. Because she deserves better and that sure as heck isn't Rex Brady."

Brady shakes his head. "Well it seems like you have made up your mind so..."

"Right." Xander looks around the room for a moment and then back at Brady. "I'm getting out of here." He informs Brady.

"You just got here."

"I know and it's time to leave again for a spell. I'm going to go have that drink that I desperately need..." He gives Brady a disgusted look. "Maybe when I come back this place will feel less like a mansion of losers." He turns and walks away, and Brady shakes his head. Brady felt like Xander was setting himself up for heartbreak, but he felt that he had warned him enough and would just have to leave him to his own devices.


	4. Seeing through the Charades

**Seeing Through The Charades**

"You're not going to get away with this Kate." Gabi warns her as she approaches her in Horton square.

"Oh, hello there, Gabi." Kate greets her. She brushes her hair from her face. "I was just about to grab some breakfast." She informs her. She also takes note of how angry Gabi looks.

"Maybe you should consider heading over there and ordering a cup of tea…" Kate suggests calmly. "Chai Tea can really calm the nerves, and you look a bit frayed…" She sighs. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Yeah, I want you to retract your statement about Stefan being the mastermind behind you and Ted's kidnapping." Gabi demands strongly.

"I can't do that." Kate insists.

"Why not?" Gabi presses. "You know you are lying." She expresses angrily.

"But I'm not." Kate tells her. "Stefan is responsible for having Ted and me kidnapped. We almost starved to death, Gabi." Kate crosses her arms and looks at her. "That's the truth. And I don't know why you want me to lie to the police about what really happened."

Gabi shakes her head. "Like I said you're lying Kate. And I don't know why. But I will get to the bottom of it..."

Kate rolls her eyes. "By doing what? Marrying Stefan? You still want to try and ride that horse to victory?"

Gabi frowns. "By making sure you can't put him away for your lies." She clarifies.

"So, you can handle him yourself and make him suffer." Kate remarks sarcastically. She touches her hair again.

"_Oh, Gabi_, you've been claiming you're going to ruin him for months now. And you really haven't done that." Kate then lets out a laugh.

"All you've done is have several romps in the hay with him and collaborate on business projects." She gestures towards Gabi.

"Is that your idea of ruining him?" She asks. "By sleeping with him and doing his bidding professionally." She taps her fingers to her lips. "And now you're trying to fight his legal battles for him."

She narrows her eyes and studies Gabi for a moment, taking her in and noticing how upset and protective the younger woman seemed of Stefan.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you've fallen for him." She turns her head to the side and looks at Gabi some more. "You _have_ fallen for him, haven't you…?" She sighs and shakes her head. "I warned you when you first hatched this plan, this could happen. But you wouldn't listen to me…"

"I have not fallen for him." Gabi protests. "I just am not going to let you take away the opportunity for me to punish him for all that he's done to me. Stefan cost me a lot and I want to be the one that makes him pay." She claims.

"Un-huh." Kate remarks unconvinced. "_Sure, _you do." She clutches her purse. "Well, you can make him pay all you want. After he goes to jail for having Ted and me kidnapped and held in the tunnels." She makes a gesture with her hand.

"Once he serves jail time you can continue on with this plan of yours to make him suffer." A thought then occurs to her.

"Hey maybe you can continue it while he's in prison." She smiles. "You can visit him and let him know you've got his back and let him know you're on his side." She suggests. "And then when he gets out, he will be very grateful to you and you can take him for whatever he has left."

"You're unreal, Kate." Gabi crosses her arms. "You really think you are going to get away with this, don't you?"

"Honey, I don't think anything. Stefan is the one who orchestrated the kidnapping. Plain and simple." Kate insists firmly. She then gestures towards Gabi. "And you're in love with him." She declares firmly. "No matter how hard you try to deny it."

"I am not..."

"Yes, you are. And you've got it _bad_." Kate looks at her knowingly. "Oh yes you do." She raises her eyebrows. "Good Luck with that." Kate then looks down at her watch.

"Okay, I am going to head over to the café and get some breakfast before I head into Titan." She gives Gabi a look. "You really should have some tea." She then walks away from Gabi smiling after their exchange.

"Oh, Kate you will not get away with this!" Gabi calls after her. She then turns and storms away.

Kate makes her way over to the café and sits down and orders her some breakfast. At another table in the area, Ciara and Ben were having breakfast as well.

"This is a good power breakfast to start the day." Ciara says and takes a bite of her eggs.

Ben laughs. "It's pretty good." He takes a bite of his food as well.

Ciara smiles. "You know it's important for me to get a good breakfast." She informs him. "It will energize me and help me start my day off right…"

"You've already started your day off right..." Ben teases and grabs her hand.

"Well, this will help me start the day off right in another way." She smiles and squeezes his hand. "It will help me fuel my brain, which will help me brainstorm about what I want to do with my life."

Ben takes a sip of his orange juice. "Un-huh." He says nodding. "I know after Roman fired you, you've been really focused on trying to figure out what your next step is going to be."

Ciara nods. "Right." She then holds up her hand. "And hey, I totally get why Uncle Roman had to let me go... I wasn't at work very often… and it didn't feel like the right fit for me anyways." She shrugs and takes a sip of her juice. "Now, I just have to figure out what that fit is."

"Well…" Ben begins and leans towards her. "You are a smart and courageous woman." He smiles at her. "I'm sure you will come up with something. And whatever you decide to do I will fully support you." He leans closer and they kiss.

"Glad to have your support." Ciara says smiling at him brightly.

"Always." Ben promises her. He then leans back a bit, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I mean I'm not so sure about my _own_ job security... you know with Stefan being accused of kidnapping Kate and Ted." Ben frowns and gives Ciara a serious look. "If he's convicted of that, he could go away and so could my job."

"Maybe he's innocent and that will be proven." Ciara speculates optimistically. "And you can keep your job."

"Yeah, maybe." Ben says unsure.

"For now, you are still employed and let's hope it stays that way."

Ben nods. "You're right." He sits up and him and Ciara continue their breakfast together enjoying each other's company.


	5. A Heart to Heart In the Park

**A Heart to Heart in the Park**

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Eve says frowning when she sees Brady.

"Look at you like what?" Brady asks. "I'm just running through the park." Brady had taken a morning run through the park, and he had stopped when he saw Eve sitting on the park bench with her eyes closed. He had called her name to make sure she was okay, and she had opened her eyes to the sight of him.

"Like you're judging me." Eve says looking him up and down. He was shirtless and was looking good and that irritated her. After all she had done and been through recently, he was just another example of something good that she had lost.

"Eve, I'm not judging you." Brady asserts. "I was just running past here and I saw you sitting there with your eyes closed, and I just… I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He tells her sincerely.

"You wanted to make sure that I was okay?" Eve asks skeptically.

He nods. "Yes. Why does that surprise you?" He asks curiously.

Eve sighs. "Because everyone in this town hates me Brady and I thought you'd be onboard with all of the rest of them."

Brady shakes his head. "I'm not like everyone else in this town." He gives her a knowing look. "You should know that."

Eve laughs bitterly. "I should know that. Yeah… okay…" She puts her hand on her face. "You know you have a license to hate me just as much as everyone else." She states, a regretful look coming across her face.

"Because of what happened with Claire." Brady inserts. He frowns. "It's being reported that you knew about how bad off she was and didn't say anything." He looks at her. "Claire is my niece and I love her. And me and the rest of her family wish we could have gotten her treatment sooner."

He sighs and looks at Eve. "Did you know what was really going on with Claire, Eve?" He asks. "She says you didn't know but my father, Marlena, Belle and Shawn all think you knew…." A pained look comes across his face. "And they say they have evidence proving you did."

Eve sighs and crosses her arms and looks away from him for a moment. She then turns to look at him with a very frustrated look on her face. "At this point, does it even matter?" She asks hopelessly. "Everyone thinks I'm guilty of everything. And like I told you everyone hates me, Brady…" She sighs again.

"So, it doesn't matter what I did or didn't know about Claire. Because you or anyone else won't believe me anyway…" She then clutches her chest.

"But there is something that I want you to know. I _really_ care about Claire." She professes strongly. "I've gotten to know her, and I care about her…." She admits. "And When I look at her Brady, I see myself. I remember being lost around that age… And I never wanted to see her hurt." Tears come into Eve's eyes.

"You have to believe that, Brady. You have to…" She sniffs and wipes at her eyes. "I would never want to see her suffer, especially not after I lost Paige…."

A somber look comes across Brady's face. He then sits down on the park bench beside Eve.

"I know you care about her, Eve. I remember her talking about you and getting to know you." Brady smiles. "She said you were a nice person and even said she was happy about you and me back when…." His voice trails off and him and Eve share a knowing look.

"Back when we were together. Back when we were engaged and going to be husband and wife." Eve finishes for him. She shakes her head. "That feels like such a long time ago, Brady…"

"It actually wasn't that long ago, Eve…" Brady reminds her. "But regardless Claire thought you were a good person and a good fit for me…"

"And now that's all been blown to smithereens, and I'm the wicked witch of Salem…" Eve interjects.

"Things have definitely changed…." Brady acknowledges. "For all of us."

"And they've changed the worst for me." Eve buries her face in her hands for a moment. "I lost you, and then I got married to Jack and have now lost him and my job as commissioner." She removes her hands from her face, and raises her head up and looks at Brady. "And my daughter is still gone…"

"Ugh!" She lets out a sound of frustration. "Just when things were looking up for me, it all comes crashing down…" An angry look comes across her face. "And you know why?" She asks Brady.

"Because you made a series of bad decisions, and things started to tumble…." Brady responds honestly.

"No because of Ben Weston. This is all his fault…" Eve claims angrily. "Well him and that annoying, pushy Jennifer Horton…. Ugh…!" Eve says again and makes a fist.

"Those two people have ruined my life…" She claims upset.

Brady makes a face. "Ben…. Eve the word is that you tried to frame him for crimes he didn't commit…" He shakes his head. "You should have never done that…. and as far as Jen goes… you had to know that Jack would want to get his memory back at some point…"

Eve hits the park bench angrily. "Ben deserved to go to jail. That SOB killed my daughter. And Jennifer Rose?" Eve laughs bitterly. "That annoying gnat, kept flying around my husband's ear." Eve then makes gestures with her hands. "She just kept picking at him and picking at him, until she drove him to want to take the serum…" She sighs. "Even though it was a danger to him. You know what it did to Will."

Brady nods. "I do." He acknowledges. "But with the help of Rolf's diary an antidote was created to help get rid of Will's tumor. And he still had his memory back." Brady rests his hand on his leg for a moment and gives Eve a thoughtful look.

"And Will said it was worth the risk and that he would do it all over again, if he had the chance." Brady nods his head. "Getting his memories back of his loved ones, was worth the risk for him."

"Well, Jack was pretty happy with our life together." Eve insists to him. "He was the mayor of Salem and had a marriage to a faithful, supportive wife. He was on the top of the world and content."

Brady gives her a look. "Until he wasn't…"

"Until he finally gave in after annoying Jennifer kept pushing him!" Eve exclaims. "He finally caved to that desperate harpy…"

"He wanted to get his memories about his family back. He wanted to have a relationship with his kids." Brady remarks firmly. "Eve it was only a matter of time, before he wanted those things…." He reaches over and touches her arm gently.

"And I think you were in denial about that, because you wanted to hold onto your relationship and life with him…" Brady gives her an understanding look.

"You were desperate to hold onto a life that wasn't really real. That you weren't really meant to have…"

"Brady...!" Eve snatches her arm away from him. "I don't want to hear your psychoanalysis about me."

"I'm not trying to psychoanalyze you…" Brady claims. "I'm trying to help you understand what went wrong." A thoughtful look comes across his face and he gestures towards her with his hand.

"I'm actually trying to empathize with you, because I too have been in denial about things. A lot of things in my life." He then lists some of those things. "Like my addiction in the past and relationships and my obsession about being in them."

He thinks some more and then smiles. "I had a conversation with Maggie about my failures in relationships in general and she really opened up my eyes to my behavior."

Eve makes a face. "Oh, Maggie what does she know…" She snaps.

"Quite a bit." Brady defends Maggie. "She told me to fight for you, before we got engaged again…." Brady sighs. "She said our love was worth fighting for."

Silence fills the air as him and Eve look at each other after he makes that statement. Eve then looks away and then down and rubs her hand on her leg. She finally looks back at Brady.

"Well, we both know how that worked out…"

Brady nods. "Yeah… but it was still good advice at the time. And the advice she gave me recently was good advice." He informs her. "I'm been applying it to my life, and I have to say it's working." He reveals to her.

"Oh really?" Eve asks a bit skeptical.

"Yes, really." He confirms. "Me taking a step back to work on myself has been good for me. I'm happier than I've been in a while." He confesses to her.

"Well, that's… that's good, Brady." Eve tells him. "I'm glad at least one of us is happy." She sighs. "At least one of us doesn't have to be miserable."

"Eve…" Brady touches her arm again. "You don't have to be miserable either… you can find a way to your own happiness…" He encourages her.

Eve frowns. "I don't think so Brady, the whole town hates me and wants to see me pay."

"I don't hate you…" Brady tells her.

"Well, you're like the only person that doesn't…." Eve comments. "Everyone else can't stand me right now." She crosses her arms thinking for a moment. "You know I might as well just pack it up and leave town… Well, that is if people don't see to it that I go to jail…"

"Leave town?" Brady repeats frowning. "No, you don't have to do that. And the Eve I know and cared for wouldn't do that." He reminds her.

"Well, things have gotten really bad this time, Brady." Eve reminds him. "If I can somehow escape jail time, it might be the best choice."

"Hmmm…" Brady shakes his head. "I don't know about that Eve…."

"I do know. I should leave as soon as I can. I should blow this joint. And go somewhere else and make a fresh start…"

"Eve I think…." Brady begins but is interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Why, hello there handsome." Brady and Eve look up to see a familiar face standing near them.

Brady makes a face when he sees Susan. "Uh hello Susan..." He says hesitantly.

"Long time no see, well actually I just saw you a few days ago at the Kiriakis mansion." Kristen says smiling. Kristen had dressed up like Susan again and was pretending to be her. She had saw Brady sitting on the bench with Eve and couldn't resist talking to him.

"And boy did I _see_ you..." She says giggling. "You were glistening like you are now, except you were fully in the buff." She claps her hands together.

"What?" Eve asks surprised. She crosses her arms and looks at Brady. "In the _buff_?" She questions.

Brady holds up his hand. "It's not what it sounds like Eve, I can explain..." He begins.

"No, No let me." Kristen interrupts as she continues her charade. "See this one, right here..." She points at Brady. "Had just come back from a run, and he was looking all sexxxy…"

An amused look comes across Eve's face. "Oh-kay... maybe I don't want to know all of the details..."

"Again it's not what it sounds like." Brady interrupts. "I had come home from a run and bumped into Susan..."

"And I just got so excited to see him... and well, long story short, we ended up in his room and I saw him naked!" Kristen exclaims happily. She adjusts her glasses and pats the wig she was wearing.

"I tell you, it was like seeing my favorite candy in a candy shop." She brags. "And I wanted to..."

"Okay!" Brady interrupts. He sighs. "Susan got like she said... a bit excited, but nothing happened." He clarifies to Eve. "_Nothing_." He repeats.

"All because this one said he's swore off women. Well for the time being at least."

"Oh, did he now?" Eve asks looking at Brady.

"Yes, that's what he said. So I..." Kristen slumps her shoulders. "I had to take him at his word, and back off..."

Eve nods. "Un-huh."

Brady points at Kristen. "Now that is the truth right there."

"Yes I backed off. For now at least." Kristen then winks at Brady. She looks at him and Eve for a moment and then frowns. "But I have a question for you Brady..."

"What's that?" He asks curiously.

"If you really swore off women, what are you doing sitting here next to Ms. Dudley Do Wrong." She gestures towards Eve.

Eve makes a face. "Ms Dudley do wrong." She repeats raising her eyebrows.

Kristen puts her hands on her hip. "I did not stutter." She says adamantly. "You have quite the reputation around here. For being corruppttt.. I heard about all of the terrible things you've done, including to that poor sweet little Claire Brady..."

She shakes her head. "You should be ashamed of yourself, for all that you put that girl and her family through..." She then looks at Brady. "And why are you sitting next to this, this... _witch..._"

Eve gets angry when she hears those comments from Kristen. "Hold up." She says angrily.

"I am not about to sit here and be insulted by the likes of you..." She says looking Susan up and down and scowling.

"Well I just told the truth. I shined the light right on the devil..."

"The devil!" Eve exclaims. She grabs her purse. "You know what I'm already having a rough time and I'm not going to take this."

"Eve wait..." Brady tries to stop her. "You don't have to go."

"Oh, no please. Go. Get. Gone. Skedaddle!" Kristen makes a dismissive gesture towards Eve. "Take your evil and get on right on out of here. You don't deserve to be sitting next to this hot sexy man." She smiles at Brady.

"I will happily take her place by your side." She coos at him. 'Just say the word."

"The word is that I was having an-uh conversation with Eve." Brady informs her.

"Well we can end that now, since I am.. you know the devil and all." Eve says sarcastically.

"No, we don't have to end it. I would like to continue it with you..." Brady offers.

"No, I think that I need to get out of here. I appreciate you talking to me, but I just want to be by myself right now." Eve grabs her purse. "I will see you later, Brady." She stands up.

"That's right begone Evil." Kristen tells her. "Shoo!"

"Yeah, I really got to get out of here." Eve looks at Brady once more. "See you." She then heads off.

"Eve wait..." Brady calls after her, but she continues to walk on and leave. Kristen then comes over and sits beside Brady.

"I guess it's just me and you handsome." She says reaching for him.

Brady jumps up. "Uh... I have to get back to my run." He flashes her a quick smile. "See you later." He then runs away.

Once he's gone Kristen rolls her eyes. "Drats! I almost had you in my grasp again, Brady." She says to herself and then smiles. "But you will be mine sooner or later." She then touches her wig and gets up and leaves the park.


	6. Optimistic Expectations and Intentions

**Optimistic Expectations and New Suspicions**

"I'm so proud of you Eli." Julie hugs him. Eli had come to visit Julie at Doug's Place before he went into work for the day. She was thrilled about the news of him becoming Salem's newest Police Commissioner.

"Thank you, grandma." He tells her graciously.

"And I am going to make you a celebratory dinner this week. At home." Julie says excitedly. "We can have it this weekend." She places her hand on his arm.

"I will make a lot of your favorite foods and it will be a dinner that is fit well… for a Commissioner." Julie laughs and clasps her hands together. "Oh, referring to you as the commissioner sounds _wonderful_. My grandson Police Commissioner of all of Salem." She says proudly.

"Sounds good." Eli says smiling. "You know that I am always down for some good home cooking." He rubs his stomach.

Julie laughs. "Oh, I know that. And that you have a very hearty appetite..." She smiles. "Yes, we will have a nice feast, and you can tell us all about your first days of being the commissioner." Julie then goes behind the bar of Doug's place and starts stacking some plates.

"You know I am so glad that we have someone that is trustworthy in this position." She says gratefully. "Especially after Eve Deveraux and all of her corruption." Julie sighs and rolls her eyes.

"That woman…tried to turn this town upside down with her machinations and schemes." Julie shakes her head. "With her revenge plot against Jennifer by using Jack and making him into someone completely unrecognizable." She gives Eli a knowing glance.

"You know once upon a time, Jack really stood for something good. But when he hooked up with Eve, all of that… well it went straight out the window." She frowns for a moment and then a look of relief crosses her face. "I am glad to hear that he decided to divorce her, but she did a lot of damage with him and to him."

She sighs. "I can only hope he can start to _really _put his life back together again." She places her hands on the bar thinking. "I mean I know he may not get his memory back, but him dumping Eve... it's a start in the right direction." She then sprays some cleaner on a cloth and starts wiping down the bar.

"Just like him dumping her as the commissioner and appointing you is also a start in the right direction." She smiles. "Law and Order can finally start to be restored to Salem again."

"Well, Eve isn't going to exactly be a hard act to follow." Eli admits. "She did quite a bit of damage during her stint as commissioner, but I'm ready to take over and start to clean things up." He smiles. "And bring integrity back to the department."

"And you are the right man to do that, I know that for sure." Julie encourages him. "Eli, I hope this job opens up all sort of opportunities for you." She expresses sincerely.

"I hope so, too Grandma." Eli remarks optimistically. "And the extra cash will come in handy."

"Of course." Julie stops wiping down for a moment and holds the cloth in her hands. "And I hope you will use some of that towards you and Lani's wedding…" She gives him a joyful look. "You two deserve the loveliest wedding you can afford."

Eli nods. "No doubt. I am going to use some money from my raise to give Lani a wedding that is worthy of her." He promises. A thoughtful look then comes across his face. "And I can also use the extra cash to start the college funds…" He looks up thinking some more and starts counting on his hand. "For the one, two, three…, _four_ kids, we've having." He smiles at Julie. "You know I want to help give our kids the best education possible."

Julie laughs. "_Four_?"

"Yeah, two boys and two girls, that's one of my dreams." He confesses.

She gives him an amused look. "You may have to negotiate the number of kids you end up having with Lani."

"Well Lani is good at negotiations, but so am I." Eli brags. "So, we'll see what happens there."

"Un-huh." Julie says. She puts her cloth down and reaches across the bar and grabs his hand. She pats it. "Well, I hope you get your heart's desire." She warmly tells him. "Professionally and personally."

"Thanks grandma." They look at each other and smile, and she releases his hand. "And it will be so nice to have a family member in the police Department in a high position. I know you will use your power for good." Julie states firmly.

"Well, I will be as fair as I can. I will do my best to serve that job with integrity… And of course I will still have your back grandma." He pledges.

Julie smiles. "That's what I love to hear." She then thinks for a moment and frowns. "That's very good to hear." She looks down at the bar for a moment and back up at him. "Because with the riff raff in this town, I will definitely need your help at times." She then shudders.

Eli raises an eyebrow. "What is it Grandma? Is something wrong?" He asks.

"It's just.. well I was thinking of Gabi Hernandez and Stefan DiMera going at it the other day on the desk in my office." Julie makes a face "Ewww..." She utters.

Eli laughs at her expression.

She gives him a look. "Did you get my call that I made to you about finding them on my desk?" She asks.

Eli nods. "I got a message from you... though, it was cut off…" He informs her. "I didn't quite catch the heads and tails of it."

"Well, they were really going at it." Julie reports to him. "And it was _disgusting_, it almost burned out my retinas."

"That bad huh?" Eli asks amused.

"Yes." Julie confirms. "And look sweetheart I know that you were probably busy with all of the stuff that has been going on in Salem, but that's got to be a crime, right?" She asks. She throws her hands up. "Like indecent exposure in a public place or something." She frowns again.

Eli turns his head to the side for a moment looking at her. "Well…"

"Well, if they do that again, I would like you to bring up whatever charges you can against them." Julie requests. "Whatever you can think of."

Eli laughs. "Grandma…"

"I'm serious Eli." Julie insists. "I mean it."

Eli rubs his face for a moment thinking. "I'll tell you what... if that happens again, you ask them to leave."

"I did that." Julie states frustratedly.

"And they left right?" Eli questions.

"They did." Julie nods.

"Okay, well if they do it again and refuse to leave your business, we can do something about that. But…." Eli's voice trails off as he thinks. "You may not actually have to worry about that for much longer." He says thinking about the trouble that Stefan was in.

"Why not?" Julie asks. And then a lightbulb goes off. "_Oh,_ that's right." She says recalling the news she had heard. "Stefan is in hot water because he has been accused of kidnapping Ted Laurent and Kate." She puts her hands together.

"Hmmm… You're right, I may not have to worry, because that scoundrel will be put in prison." She smiles and makes a gesture with her fingers. "And it will serve him right for all of the bad things that he's done to people, including the pain he put Abigail through." Julie shakes her head. "It would serve him right to be locked up, considering all the pain he's inflicted."

"An investigation is underway, right now." Eli informs her. "We're gathering details, and we'll get to the bottom of things." He assures her.

"Good, because I think that the town would be better off if someone like Stefan DiMera is off the streets."

"We will do our job at the station to find out truth, whatever it is. We'll find out what happened." Eli nods. "We will do what we can to make sure that justice is served."

Julie looks at him proudly. "And this is yet another reason why you are the best person for the job." She says beaming. "That _confidence_... that's what Salem needs in a Police Commissioner." She smiles. "I believe you will really keep order in this town. And I'm not just saying that because I am your grandmother and I love you to pieces." She puts her hand on her heart. "I believe that you aren't just talking the talk. I believe you will walk the walk as well."

"Well, I can walk and talk at the same time." Eli states in a joking manner. They look at each other and laugh. They talk for a bit more and then Julie comes from around the bar and hugs him. "I will see you later." She tells him. "And don't forget our dinner this weekend. Bring Lani." She instructs him.

"Of course. We're not going to miss that." Eli promises her. "See you later grandma."

"See you darling." Julie replies. They bid each other good-bye and Eli heads off to work, while Julie continues to prepare for opening hours at the restaurant.

A little later Eli is at the station in his office standing in front of his desk. He is going over some of his tasks for the day. He looks up from some notes he was going over, when he hears a knock on his door.

"Got a moment to spare, Mr. Commissioner?" Lani asks giving him a teasing look.

Eli smiles at her. "I think I can spare a minute or two for you, Detective Price."

Lani steps into the office and smiles at him. "I still can't believe you are the Commissioner Eli." She says looking at him. "My _man_, the Commissioner." She says proudly.

"Believe it, because it's real babe." He says assuringly. "And best believe I am going to seize this moment. This is a big opportunity for me and for us."

"Well..." Lani says touching his shoulder. "If anyone can rise to the occasion after taking this position, it's you." They smile at each other.

Eli nods. "That's right and I intend to do that." He then gives her a big smile. "So..." He says. "Was there something you needed to talk to me about, or did you want to talk about ways we can spend this extra money, I will be making." He jokes. "You know I am going to have a big increase in my pay." He reminds her.

Lani laughs. "You're already thinking about spending that money."

He nods. "Heck yeah. And I know what I want to use some of the extra cash on." He tells her.

"What's that?" Lani ask curiously.

"Our wedding." He smiles. "I want to give you the best wedding possible."

Lani smiles. "Oh, Eli. It will already be the best wedding possible." She touches his face with her hand. "Because it's going to be with _you_."

"Yes, well I want to give you the type of wedding you deserve."

Lani puts her hand to her face thinking. "Well, I do have some ideas, babe." She says smiling.

He nods. "Well, let me know what you want and I will see if I can make them happen for you."

"Will do." She then looks down at her mini notebook in her hand. "We can get together and plan the best wedding, that is after we deal with some of these major cases we got going on right now."

He looks at her book. "And that has information about one of them." He guesses.

Lani nods. "Yeah." She confirms. "You know that I was interviewing Ted Laurent a few days back at the café in Horton Square."

Eli nods. "But it got derailed because of the call about Stefan harassing Kate." He shakes his head. "That guy can't stay out of his own way."

"I know right?" Lani agrees. "I mean he swears he's innocent, but I told him if that is the case he really needs to let his lawyer handles things."

"And if he is a smart man, he will take your advice." Eli remarks.

"Yeah, he really should heed it... though..." Lani replies and continues to think.

"What is it?" Eli asks noticing her expression. "Do you think he really may be innocent?" He questions. "You've got that look that you get whenever you're on a case and you think that something smells rank about a situation."

Lani laughs and then her expression becomes serious. "You know, I wonder if he may be.." She ponders.

"Really?" Eli asks. "What leads you to think that? Has some new evidence come to light that may prove his innocence?" He probes. "Or is this more about a feeling that you have?"

Lani shrugs her shoulders. "Right now it's just a feeling... But... I don't know, Eli. I think he may be telling the truth." She speculates. "And it didn't help that Ted seemed a bit evasive when I was talking to him." She shakes her head. "Let's say he's wasn't the most forthcoming with information. He basically said that his first statement was everything he had to say. And then acted like he couldn't remember exactly what he told me the first time around." She informs Eli.

Eli makes a face. "Hmmm, that does sound a bit suspicious."

Lani nods. "Yeah, and that's why I am going to schedule another interview with him as soon as I am able to. I really need to find out if his story checks out with Kate's." She then puts her mini notebook in her pocket.

Eli nods. "Okay, do that and as always trust your instincts." He advises her. "If something doesn't feel right to you regarding Kate and Ted's statements, then it may not be right."

Eli looks back down at his own notes and makes a face. "Yeah, if you have suspicions about something, it's definitely best to look into them." A very serious look crosses his face. Lani notices this and wonders what's wrong.

"Is something wrong, Eli?" She inquires. "Do you have suspicions about this case as well?" She questions. "Or is it something else?"

He looks up from his notes. He debates whether or not he should say something right now. "It's something else." He replies.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lani asks.

"Well... Okay, I will tell you something about it. But let's just keep this between us for now." He says.

Lani nods. "Of course. What is it Eli?"

He looks down at his notes again. "Well, you know I've been trying to get things under control here, since Eve's departure."

"Right...she definitely left a bit of a mess in her wake." Lani responds knowingly.

"Yeah, Eve." Eli sighs. "Eve has helped paint this department in a very bad light, and she did a lot of corrupt things."

"Like try and frame Ben for the fires Claire started." Lani fills in. She then shakes her head. "And trying to throw both you and Hope underneath the bus by trying to make you both seem incompetent, after the truth came out."

"Yes, stuff like that. Which has this department coming under scrunity, especially from the public." Eli reveals. "And you know she went to some great lengths to try and keep the secret about Claire starting the fires." He reminds her.

"And could end up facing charges herself, for her role in the cover up." Lani adds.

Eli nods. "Exactly. Except, some important evidence that would have implicated her in this situation has disappeared."

"Which she probably removed herself." Lani speculates. "I mean when she was commissioner, she had access to this entire department." She says. "She probably was sneaking around destroying evidence."

"_Except._.." Eli gives Lani a look. "What if she didn't remove and destroy all the missing evidence on her own?" He muses.

"Are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that someone may have helped Eve remove some of the evidence involved in this case with Claire. Someone in this department." Eli states.

A surprised look comes across Lani's face. "You're saying someone in here, like a fellow police officer, was doing Eve's bidding?" She asks surprised.

"It's possible." Eli remarks. He looks down at his notes again, thinking. "Someone in this department may have been helping Eve cover up Claire's crimes."

"_Wow_..." Lani says. "And what leads you to believe that?" She asks.

"Some of the evidence that disappeared like Claire's phone, disappeared when Eve wasn't around." Eli reveals.

"What?"

"Yeah, I remember putting Claire's phone in the evidence room and then going to get it shortly after, but it had disappeared."

"Are you sure Eve didn't remove it herself?" Lani questions.

"She said she was in a meeting at the time and her alibi checks out. I have people, including trustworthy people that can collaborate that story." Eli informs her. "But the phone disappeared shortly after I put it in the room." He then sighs. "And there are some other things that don't seem right, feel right. I feel like someone in here was not only helping Eve do her bidding, by framing Ben, but maybe also feeding her information about other officers who may have been onto her."

"Like you." Lani guesses.

"Yes, like me." Eli nods. "I had a meeting with Hope, where she wanted me to keep an eye on things, and I believe that Eve caught wind of that."

"She did threaten you, when she heard you talking on the phone with Hope in the station." Lani remembers.

"Yes, but she was already suspicious of me and said something about me having a meeting with Hope at the pub." Eli informs her.

"Even though she wasn't there.."

"That's right even though she wasn't there." Eli states strongly.

"Oh, my gosh, Eli. So you think someone may have been _spying_ on you?" Lani questions. "Or keeping extra watch over you, because you suspected Eve was doing shady stuff?" Lani asks. She shakes her head in disgust. "And then reporting back to Eve?"

"Quite possibly yes." He says.

"But _who_?" Lani wonders.

Eli shrugs. "I don't know right now." He admits honestly. "But I am going to be looking into things. And keeping watch over things and everyone. We may have someone left in this department that is corrupt." He makes a gesture with his hand. "And if so, I want to find out who it is, so I can get them out of here. We don't need that type of person in this department."

Lani nods her head. "Of course not." She says understanding. "And if you need me to be an extra set of eyes and ears for you, I can do that." She offers. She smiles at him. "I know we're not partners anyone but I've always got your back, Commissioner Grant." She promises.

"You can do that and if you notice anything suspicious, report it back to me. I want to get to the bottom of this." Eli declares firmly. "The sooner we find out who may have been corrupt enough to help Eve, the sooner, we can get them out of here. And then I can run this department the way it's supposed to be run, with people who have values and truly believe in protecting and serving people."

"Of course. I got you." Lani promises.

Eli turns around for a moment and puts his notes on his desk. He then turns back to look at her. "Oh and Lani…" He begins.

"Yes, Eli?" She asks.

Eli moves closer to her and caresses her face with his hand. "You're _always_ going to be my partner." He declares. "You're my partner in _life_." Lani smiles at him and he kisses her. She puts her hand on his face as they continue to kiss. They then end the kiss.

"Well, I definitely want to help you stay on top of things." She says looking into his eyes and smiling.

"And you know how much I like to be on top." He smiles at her and kisses her again.

"I see you are taking advantage of being the boss already…" Xander remarks standing in the doorway as he sees Eli and Lani kissing. They turn to look at him and both wonder why he's at the police station.


	7. Stern Warnings

**Stern Warnings**

"Xander?" Eli says. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you being interrogated by somebody?" Lani asks. "We just dragged you in here for an interrogation, not too long ago." She reminds him. "And it looks like you're already in trouble again. But that's not surprising." She remarks.

"Actually no. I came here of my own free will." Xander admits to her. "I wanted to see for myself our newest commissioner in his new environment." He smiles. "I see you're already using your time wisely, by smooching it up with the soon be missus."

Lani moves to Eli's side. "What do you want Xander?" She asks.

"Like I said I wanted to see the new commissioner." Xander repeats. "And well give him_ this_." Xander holds up a wrapped box he has in his hand.

Eli makes a face when he sees the box. "What's that?" He asks curiously.

"A housewarming gift to celebrate you being the newest commissioner." Xander says smiling.

He steps closer to Eli and Lani. "Here you go, it's yours." He offers the box to Eli.

Lani steps in front of Eli. "Not so fast Xander." She says. "What is in that box exactly?" She questions looking down at it.

"You'll see once your soon to be hubby opens it." Xander teases.

Eli and Lani look at each other. "Should I go get a detection dog?" Lani asks.

"Hmmm…, maybe so." Eli says looking at the box. "Who knows_ what_ is in that box."

Xander laughs. "Give me a break, it's an honest and _safe_ gift for you Commissioner." He shakes his head. "I promise I haven't bought you anything foul." He pushes the box towards Eli again. "Take it." He encourages. He smiles again.

"And to ease your mind, I will stand right here while you open it." He pauses and then continues. "So that way you know it's not some type of explosive… and if it's anything illicit…" He turns to look at Lani.

"Your wifey to be can arrest me on the spot." He offers. "I promise you I bring this gift in good faith."

Eli looks at the box again thinking. "So, if it's not dangerous... then it…"

"It must be a bribe." Lani interjects and crosses her arms. She narrows her eyes at him. "You are here to try and bribe the new police commissioner." She speculates.

"Which would be an illegal offense and give me cause to have you arrested." Eli informs him.

Xander shakes his head. "I'm not trying to bribe you, I promise…." He protests. "If you would just open the gift, you'd see that my intentions are pure."

"Nothing you do is pure Xander." Lani comments. "_Nothing_". She repeats.

Xander shrugs. "Maybe I've turned over a new leaf." He states. "I've gotten another chance and maybe I want to start things off on the right foot this time around."

"Un-huh." Eli says skeptical. "Yeah, I totally don't buy that." He remarks. "But if a bribe is what it is, you will definitely be arrested."

Xander rolls his eyes. "Okay, whatever open it."

Eli looks down at the box in Xander's hand again and gingerly reaches out to take it. He looks at Lani for a moment and she raises her eyebrows. Eli then looks back at the box. He takes the wrapping off it and puts it in the trash can beside his desk. He then opens the box. Xander smiles as he watches him open it.

Eli pulls out the gift. "It's uh…"

"It's an hourglass." Xander interrupts. "One made of metal, wood and glass". He smiles. "It's made of rustic wood and has a smooth mahogany finish. It helps measure time."

Eli nods and makes a face. "I know what it is, and I know what it does." He informs Xander. "But why are you giving this to _me_?" He questions.

"Because you are going to need it. You are going to need every instrument that you can get your hands on to measure time." Xander predicts.

"Measure time for what Xander…?" Eli asks.

"Measure time for how long your stint as a commissioner lasts." Xander gestures towards Eli. "Because you are officially on the clock." He states firmly. "You see Commissioner Grant, this is not an easy job." He steps a little closer to Eli. "It's not for the faint of heart and well… people before you have not lasted long in this position." He smiles. "You just saw what happened with Eve, one minute she's at the top, the next… everything came crashing down."

Eli stands up tall and steps closer to Xander. "Are you issuing some type of threat, Xander?" He asks looking into his eyes.

"Because that would be yet _another_ criminal offense that you could be arrested for." Lani informs him. "You're already skating on thin ice, Xander." She warns him. "Do you really want to break it?" She asks. "Because if you keep pushing, you'll fall right through."

"Yeah, Xander if you keep trying it, you may find yourself fall right into a jail cell." Eli warns him.

Lani throws her hands up and leans forward. "Which seems to be your favorite place to be, _jail_." She shakes her head. "You know... no matter how many chances you get, you just can't help yourself." She remarks. "You end right back up where you started. In_ handcuffs_."

"And it's only a matter of time, before you end up in them again." Eli tells him. "Just a matter of time."

Xander looks at Eli and then Lani and takes a few steps back. He smiles and holds up both of his hands. "Relax you two. I was just giving you that gift as a sign of good luck. And a reminder to be thankful for this grand opportunity you have been given." He claims.

"So, you giving me this small hourglass as a gift, and telling me I am officially on the clock, is a sign of good luck?" Eli gives Xander a very skeptical look. "Yeah, I don't buy that man."

"Well, buy what you want to buy. You're the boss now and will be making more money now. So, do what you want." Xander taps his chest. "I was just giving you a gift reminding you just how precious this opportunity is. And to use your time wisely and effectively. That is all." Xander shrugs.

"Well, I don't need to be reminded about this opportunity and certainly not by you, Xander." Eli tells him. He then crosses his arms and looks at him.

"And while you're here, I want to make sure you understand, that you will not be sneaking your way out of things like you have in the past." Eli gives him a stern look. "Things have changed, and you're not going to run amok and have anyone here in this office in your back pocket doing favors for you." Eli informs Xander. "Those days are over, you got that..."

"Oh, I get it because there is a new sheriff in town, or in this case commissioner." Xander laughs.

"You got that right." Eli nods. "You're not going to weasel your way out of things like you have in the past. There will be no special favors done for you, like with what happened with you and Eve."

"Eve and I had an understanding." Xander claims. "It's just a shame you and me can't have the same."

Eli makes a face. "The only understanding that will be between us is that you understand that if you break the law, you will be brought in and risk jail time." He states firmly. "Xander I will not hesitate to have you brought in for any crime that you may do or be accused of in the future. That won't change now that I am the commissioner."

"If anything, you'll be watched even closer." Lani warns him.

"You have slipped through the cracks in the past, and in the case with Eve, had people turn a blind eye to you and your crimes. But that will not happen underneath my watch. So, you better keep yourself in check." Eli warns him.

"As the saying goes, you better check yourself, before you wreck yourself." Lani advises.

Xander looks at the both of them and laughs. "It's almost adorable how you two finish each other thoughts." He remarks amused.

Eli and Lani look at each other and then back at him.

"We're serious, Xander." Lani tells him. "Don't mess with us."

Xander steps back and holds up his hands. "Again, I was just bringing you a gift welcoming you to the role of Commissioner, Eli. No need for anyone to get their knickers in a twist."

"And I meant what I said." Eli replies. "Stay out of trouble Xander." He warns.

"I'll try my hardest." Xander smiles. He nods towards the hourglass sitting on Eli's desk. "Enjoy your gift." He turns and walks away grinning as he leaves Eli's office. Once he leaves Eli and Lani look at each other and Lani makes a face.

"Xander is such a creep." She remarks bluntly.

"He's a clown." Eli says and turns to look at the hourglass on his desk. "Coming up here with that gift pretending like it's some sort of peace offering." He shakes his head. "He'll probably get arrested again."

Lani crosses her arms and then looks at the hourglass. "Probably but..." Lani reaches out and touches the hourglass. "He does have good taste in gifts. This is actually a very nice looking hourglass. With it's _smooth_ mahogany finish." She says smiling at Eli.

Eli makes a face. "Do you want it? Because you can have it." He offers. "I don't want any type of gift from Xander."

Lani shakes her head. "Nope." She replies. "But you can keep it as a reminder that things are changing. And there really is a new sheriff... I mean commissioner in town." She becomes thoughtful. "You know I don't think that Xander's motives behind giving you this gift are genuine, however it does represent a changing of the guard." She shakes her head. "A new dawn, so yeah you can keep it." She suggests. "It actually looks good on your desk."

Eli folds his arms and looks at the gift again. "Hmmm.."

Lani laughs and then looks down at her watch. "Okay, I have to fill out some paperwork for another case I'm working on." She informs him. "But I will see you later." She then lightly pats his arm. _"Boss man._" She teases.

He laughs. "See you later, Lani." He then remembers his conversation with Julie. "Oh Yeah, Grandma is having a dinner for me this weekend, to celebrate me becoming commissioner." He informs her. "She wants us both to come."

Lani smiles. "That sounds great."

"Yeah, she's making a lot of my favorite foods. It's going to a be feast."

"You know I can go for some good old fashioned home cooking." Lani remarks.

"Good because we are about to get _fed_." Eli tells her.

Lani laughs. "Alright then. See you later babe." She tells him.

Eli smiles. "See you."

After she leaves he goes behind his desk for a moment and picks back up his notes, thinking about the various investigations and cases he was working on. Including the one inside of the department, regarding his suspicions of a fellow police officer helping Eve. He definitely wanted to get to the bottom of that, so he could rid the department of that type of corruption. He looks at his notes some more thinking about that, and then looks again at the hourglass. He decides to turn it upside down. He watches sand go through it for a moment and he leans back in his chair. He then continues to go over his notes determined to figure out the truth.


	8. Concerns about a Past Connection

**Concerns about a Past Connection & Intentions To Move Forward**

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" Kristen says angrily on the phone.

She was in the park and was still dressed as Susan. She had left several messages for Xander to return her calls, so she could get her mask back. But he hadn't responded. She was getting very frustrated and wasn't sure how much longer she could get away with pretending to be Susan. Especially since she had run into the real Susan in the park earlier in the day. Kristen knew that if she didn't get her Nicole mask back right away, people could discover that she was pretending to be Susan and her plans would be in serious jeopardy.

"I swear on all that is sacred, if you don't call me back, you will regret it. You will be _very_ sorry Xander." She threatens him and then hangs up. She closes her eyes and puts her hand on her forehead very frustrated.

"Ughhh!" She lets out an expression of anger just as John and Marlena are walking up. They are a bit surprised to see how angry she looks.

"Hello, Susan." Marlena says greeting her. "Is everything alright?" She asks concerned.

"You look a bit flushed there." John observes.

Kristen freezes for a moment and then quickly regains her composure. She adjusts her glasses.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Marlena." She says giving Marlena a big smile. She goes over to her and gives her a very tight hug.

Marlena makes a face and then smiles during the hug. "How are you doing Susan?" She asks.

Kristen releases her. "Just fine, Dr. Evans." She says. She looks at John. "How are you doing John?" She asks. "You're looking well." She compliments him.

"I'm doing fine." John says smiling.

"We saw you when we were walking up." Marlena tells her. "You were looking I don't know... a bit upset. Is everything okay?"

Kristen nods. "Oh, yes. I'm fine... I just…" She looks down at her phone thinking. "I was just talking to Roger and telling him to make sure he bakes me up a loaf of banana bread." She says.

Marlena raises an eyebrow. "Banana Bread?" She asks.

"Yes, banana bread. Ohhh... Roger makes the best banana bread, it's so moist and sweeet…" Kristen gives Marlena a look. "Do you like banana bread?" She asks.

"I do actually." Marlena admits.

"Well, maybe next time I come to town, I will bring you some." Kristen makes a gesture with her hands. "Rogers makes the very best banana bread. It's tastes so good and is made with his list of special ingredients." She then moves a little closer to Marlena and gives her a secretive look. "I'm not supposed to tell what's in it that makes it taste so good." She remarks and laughs.

"Well, Okay." Marlena says smiling.

"But because you are my very best friend, I will tell you." She states. She then lowers her voice. "It has a blend of butter and oil for moistness, a bit of cinnamon and grated orange zest." She then laughs and covers her mouth with both of her hands. She quickly removes them.

"There it is, I let the secret out of the bag!" She exclaims. She holds her hand up. "But whatever you do don't tell Roger, he would be mad at me."

"Oh, that secret is safe with me, I promise." Marlena says and smiles. "And it sounds delicious, Susan." She says warmly.

"I will make sure to bring you some the next time I visit." Kristen promises her.

"You do that."

"So, that's what you were looking upset over... _banana bread_?" John clarifies.

"Well, yesss." Kristen says. "Roger was acting like he wouldn't have a loaf ready for me when I got home." She sighs. "He knows I love having a sweet treating waiting for me after I come home from traveling." She tells them. "And he was acting like he wouldn't be able to do that for me this time around… _buttt_…" She pauses for a moment and crosses her arms. "I told him I wanted some banana bread and if he didn't make me some, that I would be right upset with him. And he doesn't want to see me upset."

John laughs. "I can believe that."

"So… I expressed my feelings to him, and he agreed to find the time to bake the bread." Kristen remarks. She then throws her hands up in the air. "And all is well, I'm getting my bread."

"Well, that's good." John tells her smiling.

"So, you're on your way back to Memphis?" Marlena asks.

Kristen nods. "Yes, I just came here for a short visit to see Will." She tells her. "I had heard about his tumor and him getting well and I just wanted to see him." An apologetic look comes across her face. "I would have gotten here sooner, but things came up…"

Marlena nods. "Yeah, Will was going through a very tough stretch for a moment there." She reveals. "But he is going to make a full recovery." She informs her.

Kristen clasps her hands together. "I could not be happier!" She exclaims. "But yup I just came to see him and now I'm out." She then looks at both Marlena and John. "And I'm glad to bump into you two on my way out."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again." Marlena replies.

"Thank you." Kristen responds. She then makes a swinging motion with her arm. "So, I guess I will be out of here now."

"Okay, see you later." Marlena says smiling.

"See you." John adds.

Kristen turns to walk away and then she thinks back to seeing Brady on the bench with Eve. It had bothered her seeing him talk to her. She thinks about that for a moment and then turns back around to face John and Marlena.

"Oh, one more thing I wanted to mention to you." She reveals looking at them.

"What's that, Susan?" Marlena ask curiously.

"I saw Brady." She tells them excitedly.

"Oh, you did." Marlena remarks. "Well, that's nice."

"Yes, it was, it was _very_ nice." Kristen purrs. She then frowns. "But I also saw him with someone that isn't very nice." She crosses her arms and scowls. "Actually the person I saw him with is a _terrible_ person."

John raises an eyebrow. "Who would that be?" He asks.

"Well..." Kristen puts her hand to her chest. "Well, I saw him with that wicked woman Eve Deveraux." She frowns. "And they were looking cozy together." She reports. "I just thought you two should know about that." She remarks to them. "Especially after what she put your family through. Including your grandbaby Claire."

John and Marlena look at each other.

"Well, she has inflicted quite a bit of harm on our family, especially Claire." John admits.

Susan nods her head. "I heard and I am so sorry about Claire and the fires…" She shakes her head. "That is all so sad to hear". Kristen tells them in a sincere manner.

"Yes, it has been tough on our family." John admits. "But we are holding it together."

"Yes and we are standing by our granddaughter Claire. And she is getting the help she needs." Marlena reveals.

Kristen nods. "Good. I'm glad. It's important that family sticks together." She says. "And that's why I thought you two should know about Brady and Eve cozying up to each other right there on that park bench." She points to the park bench in the area.

"I have no idea why he would want to talk with her after all she did to y'all." Kristen shakes her head in disgust. "But he did." She crosses her arms. "I sure hope he's not trying to get back together with her, that's for sure."

"Well, Brady ended things with Eve a while ago." John informs her.

"And maybe their interaction had to do with something else." Marlena speculates.

"Hunh." Kristen says. "Well, I just wanted to let you know they were talking and I found it disturbing that's all."

Marlena laughs. "Okay, well uh, thanks for the heads up." She then folds her arms and looks down on the ground for a moment thinking. She lifts her head up and gives Susan a serious look. "But Susan... Brady is a grown man and he can make his own choices about who he does and does not want to talk to." She reminds her.

"And he's gotten better about letting go of things from his past." John adds. "I talked to him recently and I think more than ever he's determined to move on from mistakes from his past." He reveals. "And I think that includes Eve Deveraux." He then gestures with his hands. "So maybe what you saw, was just... I don't know... about something else." He pauses and then continues. "Maybe she stubbed her toe or something and Brady was trying to make sure she was okay." He speculates.

Marlena looks amused at John's guess. "Maybe something like that happened." She says backing up his overall statement.

Kristen sighs and touches her glasses. "Okay, then I guess I will have to take you two at your word about Brady regarding any possible romantic entanglement with that she-devil." She smiles. "Okay, then I guess I really will be going."

"Okay, we'll see you later, Susan." Marlena tells her. She smiles. "And I'm looking forward to trying that banana bread the next time you come to town."

"Of course I will get Roger to bake up a loaf just for _you_." Kristen promises. "Okay now, Bye."

"Bye Susan." John and Marlena watch her walk away for a moment and then turn and look at each other. Marlena lets out a chuckle.

"That Susan Banks is always entertaining." She remarks amused. She shakes her head. "Never a dull moment with her."

"Yeah..." John rubs his face thinking. "Never a dull moment." He then puts his hand on his waist and gives Marlena a serious look. "But Doc you don't think she was telling the truth about Brady and Eve?" He questions.

Marlena purses her lips. "About them cozying up to each other?" She thinks for a moment. She looks at John. "I think she may have misinterpreted what she saw between Brady and Eve." She speculates.

"Un-huh." John frowns. "I hope so, Doc. Brady seems to have moved on from Eve... or at least I _hope_ he has." He sighs. "I don't want to see him get pulled back into her orbit. Especially not in light of what she did to Claire."

Marlena nods. "I know." She says understandingly. "And maybe there really wasn't much to him sitting with Eve." She muses. She then winks at John. "Maybe she just stubbed her toe after all."

"You know..." John says thinking. "Maybe I should talk to him about this."

A serious look comes across Marlena's face. "Do you think that is a good idea?" She asks.

John nods. "I do."

Marlena nods. "You know what? I do too." She admits honestly.

"Okay, so I am going to talk to him." John says putting his hands together. "Maybe I will swing by the Kiriakis mansion this evening, while you are finishing up some work at the office and talk to him."

"Okay, you can drop me off and come back and pick me up later." Marlena replies.

"Yeah, I can do that." John puts his arm on Marlena's shoulder for a moment and they smile at each other. They then leave the park and he drops her off at her office, while he goes to visit Brady. A little bit later he is sitting on the couch in the living room of the Kiriakis mansion talking to Brady.

"What's this about you and Eve Deveraux getting cozy?" John asks looking at Brady as they are sitting on the couch together.

"Where did you hear that at?" Brady says.

"Marlena and I ran into Susan in the park and she told us that it looked like you two were getting close again." John frowns. "Is that true son?" He asks.

Brady makes a face. "Well..., no not exactly. I just… I saw Eve sitting on a bench with her eyes closed and I wanted to see if she was okay, that's all."

John nods. "Un-huh... and that's all that it was?" He probes.

"I mean I talked to her a little about stuff, but that's pretty much what it was. I wasn't getting cozy with her." Brady informs him.

"Good to hear because that woman has done serious harm to our family, Brady. And I don't want you tied up again with her." John states strongly. "I mean what she let happen to Claire it's... it's_ sickening_ quite honestly."

Brady sighs. "I know what happened to Claire, it's horrible, awful. I hate the thought of her suffering like that… And poor Belle and Shawn." Brady puts his hand on his face thinking. "You learn your child was suffering like that…" Brady shakes his head. "I can't imagine how they felt when they learned that and what they are going through now, in trying to help her become healthy again."

"And Eve had a big role in that." John reminds him. "She knew she was sick; son and she didn't lift a finger to get her help or alert her loved ones." John remarks angrily. "When I think about how we almost lost Claire because of Eve's refusal to the do the decent thing, the _human _thing…. it's unimaginable."

Brady nods. "I get it. I understand."

"Do you?" John asks giving his son a very serious look. "I know you're a grown man and make your own decisions, but I really don't think you should be attaching yourself to Eve again, son." John advises him. "It's just not good business."

Brady holds up his hand. "I'm not attaching myself to her again dad, I just wanted to check on her… She's in a bad place right now."

"She brought it on herself." John reminds him.

"I know I just…." Brady tries to find the right words to say.

"Look, I know that you used to be in love with her and at one point wanted her to be your wife." John comments reflecting on Brady's past involvement with Eve. "But… she's really sunk to some new lows this time buddy."

Brady. "I know. I know, but I just… I've been in dark places, and I just… I know what it's like to feel hopeless and feel like people are against you…that's all." Brady explains. "It's not like I am getting back together with her."

John nods. "Okay. I can understand that. I just don't want you going backwards Brady, and certainly not with Eve of all people." He states honestly.

Brady listening to John shakes his head. "I really am trying to move forward with my life in a more positive way." He declares. "Ever since I had my talk with Maggie, a little while ago, I have been doing some self-reflection and I realize that I can't keep making the same mistakes over and over again."

"Like with relationships." John interjects.

"Like with relationships." Brady repeats. He puts his hand on his face and taps his fingers on it, thinking for a moment. "Which means, I won't be trying to get back together with Eve or Chloe or Nicole again."

"Well, that's good to hear." John expresses relieved. "You should just keep trucking ahead." He rests his hands on his legs for a moment and then makes a face. "You mentioned Nicole in your list..." He then snaps his fingers. "Oh, that's right, you mentioned she had come onto you.."

Brady holds up his hand. "But she's grieving and I am one of the few people she's not blaming for Holly's death." He remarks in a matter of fact manner. "She feels like she can trust me and I think she's looking for something to helps ease the pain of losing Holly..." He sighs. "But I told her that while I care for her and will support her we can only be friends."

John nods. "That's a good decision."

Brady rubs his face. "Yeah, I can't hurt Eric like that." He shakes his head. "I just can't do it." He declares. "We've been through so much as brothers and have had quite a few rocky moments between us, especially the past few years..." A thoughtful expression comes across his face. "I don't want to upset the apple cart again, by getting involved with the woman that he loves. It would be wrong."

"Right, and I am glad you are determined not to do that, son." John points a finger in his direction. "Stick to that." He advises.

Brady nods. "Yeah." He then smiles. "Is that why you came over to see me this evening, because you wanted to make sure that I wasn't getting back together with Eve?" He asks.

John makes a face. "Well that and I wanted to let you know that Marlena and I will be going to visit Claire this weekend in Bayview." He informs him. "We want to check in on her and make sure she's adjusting there. You are more than welcome to come with us, if you'd like." He offers. He gives Brady a very serious look.

"Claire needs all of the support she can get from us right now." He expresses firmly. "She really needs her family to rally around her and just let her know we love her and are going to see her through this dark time in her young life."

Brady nods. "Belle was telling me about how Claire has been doing so far." He reveals. "She says she's been adjusting and seems in better spirits than she was..."

"After it was first discovered she set the fires." John looks down for a moment and then back up at Brady, a somber expression on his face. "Yeah.. she does seem to have gotten to a better place since then." He confirms. "And it's our job to help her get to an even better place." He says strongly. "By making sure we visit her and just let her know how much we care."

Brady nods. "Gotcha. I definitely need to and will visit her." He promises. "Maybe I will go with you and Marlena this weekend to see her."

"Good." John reaches out and pats Brady on the shoulder. "She will be happy to see you." The two men smile at each other and talk for a little more. Then John bids Brady good-bye and goes to pick Marlena up, feeling better after his talk with him about Eve and Claire. After John leaves, Brady sits for a moment thinking about John's comments and determined to keep moving forward with his life.


	9. Another Dust-Up In the Park

**Another Dust-up in the Park**

Eve looks down at her phone for a moment and sighs. She puts it back in her purse and keeps walking through the park. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Jennifer passing by.

"Good Grief, can I go anywhere without seeing you?" Eve asks frowning. She crosses her arms.

"Well, if I never saw you again it wouldn't be a moment too soon." Jennifer replies sighing. "I'm just passing by…" She holds up her hand. "And I don't need you attacking me like you did a few days ago when Abe had to intervene. Just leave me alone and let me go on my way." She cautions.

Eve rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I should do Jennifer. Leave you alone. Let you go your own way." Eve shakes her head. "Yes, I should let you do that even though you ruined my life."

"You ruined your own life, Eve." Jennifer retorts. She points at her. "_You _did, with all your scheming and your lies." She reminds her. "And you hurt… you really hurt a lot of people in your path. Including Claire and her family and Jack, what you did to Jack was disgusting…" Jennifer expresses angrily.

"Because of you Eve, he will probably never get his memory back now." She shakes her head. "You took that chance away from him, with all of your antics." She frowns and then a relieved look comes over her face. "But at least he now sees you for who you really are."

"Who I really am?" Eve asks." She points at herself. "Who I really am is a woman who was there for him, when he had no one else. A woman who understood and took care of him."

Jennifer rolls her eyes at Eve's claims. "You are a woman who kept him away from his family. Who lied to him. Who kept secrets from him." Jennifer then gestures towards Eve. "Who groomed him into some image of a man who is nothing like the man that his family and friends had known and loved. You did that Eve and almost destroyed him in the process."

Eve gets really upset by Jennifer's comments. "I'm the one who got destroyed." Eve yells. "I am the one who lost _everything_." She complains. "My job, my husband, my dignity, my daughter…." She sighs getting very emotional. She balls up her fist and puts it against her chest. "Everything and it's all _your_ fault." She blames Jennifer.

"You can't keep blaming me for your terrible decisions." Jennifer states. "Own up to the bad things you've done and get some clarity in your life."

"_Clarity_? Oh, I have Clarity alright." Eve asserts. "Clarity, to see that you are nothing but a troublemaker Jennifer Horton, but you always come out smelling like a rose." Eve frowns. "And I'm tired of it." She then moves towards Jennifer and pushes her. "I'm sick of it Jen."

"Don't touch me, how dare you." Jennifer utters. Eve puts her hands on her again and the two women scuffle.

"Let go of me." Jennifer cries trying to free herself from Eve's grasp.

"You're going to pay if it's the last thing that I do!" Eve declares angrily.

"Let go!" Jennifer repeats. "Let go now Eve!" They scuffle for a bit more. During their altercation Jennifer slaps Eve, surprising the both of them. Eve holds her face after Jennifer slaps her and they stop fighting for a moment.

"_Owww!…" _Eve yells holding onto the side of her face.

"I didn't intend to do that, but you left me no choice." Jennifer remarks. "I told you to keep your hands off of me."

After she says that Brady and Abe appear. They had been walking through the park together. They both notice how heated the women look and look at each other concerned.

Eve holds her face for a bit more and then removes it. "Oh, you intended to do that you nasty little witch. But that's okay, two can play that game." She moves forward to slap Jennifer who moves her head out of the way. Eve then pushes her again and the women scuffle once more, but this time Brady and Abe rush over to break it up. They both separate the women.

"What's going on here?" Brady asks concerned. He has his arms around Eve, while Abe, was holding Jennifer back.

"_Again_." Abe remarks shaking his head.

Jennifer turns to look at Abe. "Yes, Abe _again_. Eve attacked me again. Even when I asked her to let go multiple times." She reports to him.

"Attacked? She slapped me!" Eve exclaims upset. "She acted like an animal."

Jennifer scoffs. "I acted like an animal? No that would be you Eve. You acted like a bear!"

"A bear!" Eve cries. "Oooh, let me at her!" She tries to go at Jennifer again, but Brady restrains her.

"Okay both of you calm down." Brady cautions.

"Now." Abe orders.

Jennifer takes a breath. "I just want to walk through this town without being harassed by Eve." She looks at Abe. "This is the second time this has happened in a matter of days. I just want her to leave me alone."

Abe frowns. "Eve you need to keep your distance from Jennifer." He warns. "Especially considering how much hot water you are already in."

"She infuriates me!" Eve exclaims angrily.

Brady keeps his hands around Eve's waist. "Abe's right Eve, you have to keep your distance." He instructs.

"I don't want to keep finding you two like this." Abe adds.

Eve scowls." She then rests her hands on Brady's arms. "Let me go, Brady." She orders.

"Are you going to go after Jennifer again?" He asks looking at her.

Eve sighs and puts her hand on her hair thinking for a moment, before answering.

"Well….?" Brady probes.

"I….I will try my best not to go after her. Even though I can't stand the witch!"

"Try?"Abe shakes his head. "You have to do better than that." Abe remarks. "Eve keep your hands to yourself."

Jennifer nods. "Yes, keep your hands to yourself, or I may be forced to get a restraining order against you." She threatens. She then looks at Abe. "Thank you, Abe, for helping me again against Eve but I have to go now. I have some work to do and then I have a family dinner that I am attending." She informs him.

"Is it the celebration dinner for Eli?" Abe asks.

"It is actually. We are having it at the house. Are you coming?" Jennifer asks.

"I was invited, but I'm not sure if I am going to make it." Abe tells her. "I actually have at least one if not two weddings to officiate today."

"Okay." Jen replies. "Well, we'll definitely save you some food, if you want to swing by and get a plate after you're done." She promises him. They smile at each other.

"Okay then." Abe agrees.

"Well, I guess, I better get out of here now." Jennifer says. "Thanks again Abe and you too Brady." She then looks at Eve. "Stay away from me." She warns. She pats Abe's arm and walks away. Once she's gone Abe gives Eve a stern look.

"Okay, Eve." Abe conveys. "You heard Jennifer, it is best to keep your distance."

"I'll try to keep my distance from little miss Perfect." Eve says mockingly. "But she better stay out of my way or there will be heck to pay."

"Un-huh." Abe says. "Be careful Eve." He then looks at Brady. "I have to get out of here, I'll talk to you later Brady, maybe see you in a bit."

Brady nods. "Yeah, thanks Abe, see you later." The two men nod at each other and Abe leaves. Brady then looks at Eve again.

"Are you going to let me go?" She asks looking at him. "Abe and Saint Jennifer are gone. It's safe to let me go now. I'm not going to claw her eyes out now, though I wish I could. Especially since she called me a bear."

Brady gives Eve an amused look and releases her.

"Thank you." Eve says and straightens up. "I guess I will be on my way then." She says making a move to leave.

"Wait Eve." Brady says reaching out and touching her arm.

"What is it, Brady?" She asks.

"Eve… you can't keep picking fights with Jennifer in public." He tells her.

"Oh, Brady, she provoked me." Eve whines.

Brady crosses his arms. "Oh, did she?" He asks skeptical. "Because it sounds like you attacked her again." He replies.

"Well…uhh… of course you'd believe her take on things." Eve says shaking her head. "Everyone takes poor, precious Jennifer's side." She shrugs and gestures towards him with both of her hands. "That's okay. I don't need you to take my side Brady." She sighs. "You can just leave me alone." She turns to leave again.

"Eve…" He says and lightly reaches out and touches her arm again. "It's not about taking sides, I just think you need to slow down and take a breath." He advises. "Just take a breath for a moment and think about what you're doing."

"I don't need to think about anything." Eve snaps.

"Yes, you do." Brady replies. "You need to think about your behavior before you get into any more trouble than you're already in." He shakes his head. "I mean you can't keep attacking Jennifer because you're angry."

"I will do what I want…" Eve protests.

Brady gives her an incredulous look. "Do what you want." He repeats. "That why you're in the mess you are in now, Eve." He reminds her. "If you keep attacking Jennifer, she will get that restraining order against you or maybe you end up in jail."

Eve snatches her arm away from him. "I don't need your advice, Brady. I don't need you trying to protect me. I can handle myself." Eve insists to him. "And that's what I am going to do. I am going to handle my business _my_ way."

"I hate to see you like this Eve." Brady tells her sincerely. "The woman that I cared, the woman I lo-…" He stops himself. "You can be better than this. I know you can." He encourages her.

"I am who I am, and that's never going to change." Eve retorts. "I know that people have a hard time accepting that, you and now Jack." Eve crosses her arms and looks at him. "But I'm not going to change and I'm tired of apologizing for being who I am." She states defiantly.

"Even if it keeps costing you things that you care about like your marriage and your job?" Brady asks giving her a serious look.

"I've been alone before; I can be alone again." Eve says, a sad look coming across her face.

"You don't have to live like that, Eve." Brady says.

Eve holds up her hands. "Stop it! Just stop it Brady. I don't need you giving me advice." She looks him up and down. "And I don't need you". She declares.

"You need to try and do better... Eve…" Brady tells her. "I know that a lot has happened, but you need, to try and hold it together. You've made mistakes but you're a strong woman."

"I don't need you lecturing me Brady Black." She replies. She then makes a face. "And why you do you care?" She asks. "We're not together anymore and I'm not your responsibility."

"Maybe not, but believe it or not I still care about you." Brady says to her. "And I don't like to see you continue to go downhill like this." He tells her truthfully.

"Well, I don't need or want your concern." She tells him.

"Un-huh." He says looking at her. He gestures towards her. "So, you're just going to flounder in your own drama."

"As the saying goes, I can be bad all by myself, Brady." She replies. "I don't need anyone in this town and… I'll probably leave anyway." She then pauses for a moment and a thoughtful look crosses her face. "That is if I can avoid prison time."

Brady shakes his head. "Well, one way to avoid prison time is not to constantly attack people in broad daylight."

"Well…. Maybe." Eve says making a face realizing he was right. "But I don't need to be provoked either."

"Stop looking for reasons to be provoked." Brady advises. "And stay away from Jennifer."

"_Stay away from Jennifer_." Eve says mockingly. Brady gives her a stern look. "I am serious Eve. For your own good."

She sighs and looks down for a moment thinking. "I won't make any promises, but…. maybe next time If I see her, I won't rush her." She then punches her fist into her hand. "Even though I'll still be itching to sock her."

"Well, that's… a start." Brady remarks.

"Yeah, a start…" Eve looks at him again. They look at each other and she smirks at him. He smiles.

"Well, I better be getting out of here." Eve says.

"Okay…" Brady says. They look at each other for another moment.

"Bye Brady." Eve says.

"Bye, Eve." He says and she walks away. He watches her for a moment and then shakes his head putting his hand on his face for a moment. He looks down at his watch and starts to walk away when he sees a familiar person approach him.

"Hello, Brady." Kristen says as she approaches him. She was pretending to be Nicole again after she got the mask back from Xander.

"Hey Nic." He says giving her a smile.

"Are you alright?" Kristen asks looking him over. "I just saw you talking with Eve as I was approaching." She informs him. "It looked like it may have been an intense conversation." She crosses her arms and looks at him. "I hope she's not sucking you back into her vortex of misery." She remarks.

Brady sighs. "Well I uh… I had to diffuse an intense situation." He reveals to Kristen.

"Uh-oh, what did she do this time?" Kristen asks curiously. "I overhead Abe tell someone the other day that he had to stop her from attacking Jennifer."

Brady gives Kristen a look.

"Again." Kristen says making a face. She pushes her hair behind her ears. "Wow."

Brady nods his head. "Yeah, it got ugly again, but thankfully Abe and me showed up in time and broke it up."

"And people say that I have been acting out of control." Kristen says and laughs. "But that Eve…" She wags her finger. "She may surpass me for out of pocket behavior." She laughs again. She then looks down for a moment thinking and then looks up and gives Brady a pouty expression. "But I am grieving my daughter who was wrongfully and horrendously taken away from me." She looks off into the direction that Eve walked away in.

"But Eve she's just a _hot mess_. With her corruption and the way, she has disrupted things in this town." She lets out a laugh. "And now I hear that old Jack Devereaux is divorcing her. Serves the tramp right. She can't keep a man. And certainly, doesn't deserve a good man." She then gives Brady a coy expression. She rubs her hand on his chest.

"She sure doesn't recognize a good quality man when she had one. She let you slip through her fingers…like a fool." She rubs her hand over his chest again. "Even after you wanted her to be your wife…" She shakes her head. "Some women just don't know how good they have it until it's gone." She looks up into Brady's eyes and gives him an intense look.

Brady frowns and shakes his head at her comments. "That's harsh Nic…" Brady says looking at her. "Eve… she's going through a hard time right now..." He says defending Eve.

Kristen's eyes widen. "That she did to herself." She comments. "All of her drama is self-inflicted. She did it to herself." She then gestures towards Brady. "And now she wants you to fight her battles for her." She muses.

"Actually, she's asked me to stay out of her way." Brady admits to Kristen.

"Then why don't you?" Kristen asks. "Let her self-implode. Don't let her drag you down with her. I mean you should really stay away from her."

Brady sighs and shrugs. "I just I… I still care about her." He admits to Kristen. "And I hate to see her fall like this."

Kristen frowns after hearing his admission. "You're not still in love with her, are you?" She inquires. "I thought that ship sailed and then crashed into an iceberg."

Brady laughs at her comment. "Look Eve and I…we're over. But that doesn't mean I can't still care about her."

"Do you feel this intensely for all of your exes? Or just Eve?" Kristen asks in a curious and jealous manner.

"I care about the women in my life to various degrees." He admits. "I was going to marry Eve. And well Theresa…Theresa is the mother of my child… And Chloe and I have a past and we're friends..." He sighs. "You know how it is, when you establish a connection with a person if it's strong enough, you never stop caring about them."

"Do you extend that courtesy to any other exes?" Kristen presses. "I mean besides Eve and Theresa the mother of you child. And Chloe. Who else on your list of exes do you care about?" She presses. "Do you care about any others like..."

Brady makes a face. "Like you?" He guesses.

Kristen nods. "Yes, like me." She says smiling. "I know our history is intense, but you know Brady…" She then stops herself for a moment, when she almost slips up and talks about his history with her real self Kristen. She remembers she is pretending to be Nicole and changes her comments.

"I mean you know what I did to you with Eric." She finishes trying to keep up her ruse.

"Nicole you know I've gotten passed that. And I'm sorry for the ugly things I did in response to that."

Kristen nods. "I know Brady, and I'm sorry that I cheated on you with him." She shakes her head and puts her hand to her face. "That is like one of the worst things I've ever done in my life."

Brady puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Nic we've gotten past that and we're friends now."

Kristen looks into his eyes and smiles. "Right we're uh…. friends." She says. "And as friends we are going to help each other. Including help each other take advantage of Stefan's unfortunate situation and gain the upper hand against him and DiMera." She pauses for a moment and looks down at her phone.

"Speaking of that." She looks at her phone. "I got a message from Antony saying that he has settled into the Salem Inn, right now."

Brady makes a face. "After we went to Chicago the other day we didn't know where he was at. And you said that the police was looking into his disappearance."

Kristen nods. "Yes, but I got a text from him saying that he had flew to town and he's at the Salem Inn."

"How did he get your information?" Brady asks curiously.

Kristen shrugs. "I did leave a note for him in his hotel room with my information. Maybe he came back after we left and saw it."

"But he decided to come to town without giving you a heads up first." Brady wonders.

Kristen shakes her head. "Hey, you never know with those DiMeras. Who knows what goes through the minds of them sometimes." She muses. "But I'm heading over there to talk to him."

Brady holds up his hand. "Not by yourself, you're not." He says. "I'm going with you. Like you said you never know with those DiMeras."

"Right, and if things go well, maybe I can get him to marry me." Nicole adds. "Like we talked about with Abe. I know he said he has a wedding today, but maybe he will have two." She smirks.

"Maybe." Brady says still in awe of her plan. They then head off to the Salem Inn to meet up with Tony.


	10. Wedding Plans and A Brotherly Warning

**Wedding Plans and a Brotherly Warning**

"So, are you going to take my last name?" Stefan asks on the other end of the line.

"Nope, you are going to take my last name." Gabi replies. "I hope you are looking forward to becoming Mr. Gabriela Hernandez."

"Gabi…" Stefan says on the other end shaking his head.

Gabi laughs. "Of course, I am going to take your last name, silly." She informs him. "I need to be a DiMera and we need to make this marriage look as believable as possible."

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Stefan says smiling.

"And we need to get this marriage done today. I hope you have everything in order." Gabi comments firmly.

"I do." Stefan confirms. "I have the license; I got the rings and I picked out a suit." He informs her.

"What color is it?" Gabi asks.

Stefan makes a face. "It's black."

"And what color tie are you wearing?" She questions.

"It's dark gray." Stefan informs her. "It matches the handkerchief for my suit." He then shakes his head. "But Gabi why you do you want to know all of that?"

"So that I can coordinate my outfit with yours." She divulges to him.

Stefan laughs. "_Coordinate_ outfits? You uh… you are really taking this husband and wife thing very seriously."

"Yes, I am." She admits. "We have to act the part. And that includes looking the part. We have to look like we are a united front."

"I thought we really were a united front." Stefan says. "We are, aren't we?" He asks.

"Yes, yes of course." Gabi says on the other line. "I just think that us trying to look like the whole package will increase my chances of being selected to fill in for you until those charges are dropped…, that's all." She assures him.

"Okay, well hopefully it will." Stefan says. He then smiles. "I have to say your dedication to this marriage, though it is a fake one is very sexy."

Gabi raises her eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She asks.

Stefan grins on the other line. "Yeah, it's _hot_. A big turn on." He laughs. "And one thing I'm looking forward to regarding this wedding is performing my husbandly duties afterwards."

Gabi nods. "Un-huh. Well, let's get through this wedding first and we'll deal with your uh…. _husbandly duties_ later." She tells him coyly.

"Sounds like a plan." He agrees. "So, I am going to finish up getting together the last-minute details and I'll see you in a little while." He tells her.

"Okay, I will see you in a little while, my hubby to be." She says and then hangs up. She looks down at the phone and smirks.

"What in the world, did I just hear?" Rafe questions as he walks into the kitchen.

"Rafe!" Gabi exclaims surprised to see him standing there. "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping on my conversation." She scolds him.

"Well, this is the kitchen and I live here." He reminds her. "And I really wish that I hadn't heard some of that conversation." He shakes his head. "Are you seriously going to marry Stefan?" He questions. "Please tell me that what I heard is some type of joke?"

Gabi crosses her arms and looks at him. "Well, since you already heard at least some of the conversation, there is no point in lying to you." She states in a matter of fact manner. "Yes Rafe. Yes, I am going to marry Stefan." She confirms to him.

"But _why_?" Rafe asks. "Gabi that's… that's _crazy_." He insists.

"It's the best thing to do right now to help save DiMera enterprises." She tells him. "You know that Stefan is in hot water with these kidnapping charges against him."

Rafe nods. "Yes, I know that. And I'm sure he's probably guilty as sin of doing that." He gives Gabi a serious look. "It's not like he hasn't held people in the tunnels before."

Gabi does a dismissive motion with her hand. "Yes, he's done stuff in the past, but he's innocent of these recent accusations, Rafe."

Rafe crosses his arms. "And how do you know that?"

"I just know, Rafe. I just do." Gabi insists. "I believe that Nicole Walker is behind this whole thing."

"Well, you have to let things play out and see what happens. Hopefully justice will be served." Rafe remarks. He then gestures towards his sister. "But you do not have to marry Stefan, and you shouldn't." He states to her.

"I need to help him protect DiMera so that Gabi Chic has a better chance of surviving." Gabi replies. "If I marry him, I can stand in for him as CEO until the charges against him are dropped." She explains.

"If they are dropped, he could be found guilty, Gabi." Rafe reminds her. "We do have two people saying that he kidnapped them."

"They are lying!" Gabi exclaims. "And the truth will come out about them." She voices confidently. "But in the meantime, I need to do what I can to help protect DiMera and Gabi Chic." She gives Rafe a concerned look. "If I don't do this, who knows what could happen to my company." She sighs. "My company could be really vulnerable if someone else runs DiMera. It could even become extinct." She worries.

Rafe holds up his hand. "Look Gabi, I know you want to protect your company but marrying Stefan is an awful idea and one that will blow up in your face."

Gabi makes a face. "That is what you say about all of my ideas."

"Not all of them, but you have to admit little sister, some of the schemes you come up with are out there. I mean _way_ out there." Rafe says touching his head and extending his arm out.

"And this idea of marrying Stefan is way out there. And dangerous." He shakes his head. "And I can't believe you would be willing to marry him after all he put you through. I mean you went to jail and was almost beaten to death because of him." He reminds her.

Gabi frowns and turns around putting her hands on the table. She thinks for a moment and then straightens up and turns back around to Rafe.

"I know what he did to me. That has played through my mind several times, Rafe." She acknowledges to him. " But I know what I'm doing. And this wedding is going to happen."

Rafe frowns and shakes his head. "Over my dead body." He tells her strongly.

"You can't tell me what to do. I am a grown woman." Gabi protests.

"I am your big brother and it's my job to look out for you."

"It's your job to let me live my life and make my own decisions." Gabi responds.

"Even when your big plan to marry Stefan blows up in your face and you come to me crying about it?" Rafe questions.

"I won't cry about it." Gabi states.

"Yes, you will, and I will try and help you pick up the pieces of your life." Rafe predicts. "Because Gabriella that man is nothing but trouble and he is just going to hurt you again."

"I can handle myself Rafe. Trust me. I got this." She claims trying to assure him.

"You got this?" Rafe says skeptically. "Okay for arguments sake, let's say you can handle Stefan as your husband. But what about Ari? Have you thought about how this situation will impact her?" He asks.

"Of course, Rafe. Ari is the main person that I'm thinking about when it comes this plan." She states emphatically.

"Are you serious?" Rafe asks.

"Of course. I want to protect Gabi Chic, so that I can give Ariana the best life possible. The best college education, the best of everything I can give her." She remarks to Rafe. "We didn't have much as kids, and I want Ari to have more than what we had. Much more."

"Gabi Chic is my legacy and hers as well." Gabi promises.

"Un-huh, so you really are ready for Stefan to be your daughter's step-father?" Rafe asks incredulously.

Gabi shrugs. "She likes him and he's good with kids." She informs him.

"Okay so he's good with kids…" Rafe says. "But Gabi that still isn't a good enough reason to uproot your daughter's life."

"Ugh…!" Gabi exclaims frustrated. She shakes her hands. "You sound just like Sonny did when I told him about wanting to marry Stefan."

"So, Sonny knows?" Rafe questions. "And Will too?" He frowns. "And they are actually okay with what you're doing and how it will affect your child?"

Gabi nods. "They both know. And while they aren't in love with the idea, they know that I am a grown woman, and that I would not do anything to jeopardize my child's well-being." Gabi informs him. "I am doing this to protect my daughter's future. Sonny & Will understand that."

"Un-huh." Rafe shakes his head. "I can't believe they are fine with this."

"They get it. They understand that sometimes a person has to do what they got to do." Gabi remarks.

"Yeah, you just got to do what you got to do." Rafe puts his hand on his face for a moment, thinking. "Are you sure you don't have feelings for this guy?" He probes.

"I mean I heard some of your conversation and well it sounded like uh… you've gotten _close_ to this guy. And intend to get _closer_."

"Ugh…. Rafe, I…I don't want to have this conversation with you." Gabi declares a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we don't have to talk about the uh _specifics_ of that part of that conversation. But do you have feelings for this guy?" He asks again. "I know that I asked you this before, and you denied it." He sighs. "But I wasn't so sure then. And I'm definitely not convinced now that you don't have feelings for him." Rafe eyes widen. "Not after what I just heard."

"I don't have feelings for him." Gabi insists. "I'm just trying to play the role of committed fiancée and soon to be wife. Stefan and I need to come off as believable as possible as a married couple."

"After what he put you through, it's a wonder anyone who knew the background story of you two, could find a union with you believable."

Gabi puts her hand on her hip. "Well the board will. After we get married, we will present a united front and I will stand in for him as CEO."

"You shouldn't do this Gabriella." Rafe warns.

"You can't stop me. Just wish me luck." She then looks down at her watch. "I have to get going. I've got to get ready for this wedding."

"This is _unreal_." Rafe remarks still a bit stunned she was going to marry Stefan.

"Oh, it's real big brother and I will see you later." She pats his shoulder and she walks past him and leaves his home. He shakes his head as he watches her walk away concerned, that she is making one of the biggest mistakes of her life.


	11. Catching up at the Celebration Dinner

**Catching Up at the Celebration Dinner.**

"Something smells good in here." Jennifer announces as she steps inside the house.

Eli appears and smiles at her. "Grandma is cooking all of my favorite meals." He notifies her. "You could be smelling any or all of them."

Jennifer sniffs in the air. "I know one of those smells." She smiles. "Lasagna."

"You got that right." Eli says. "Grandma already knew she had to have that on the menu."

"How are you doing Eli?" Jennifer asks smiling at him again. She goes over and hugs him.

"I haven't really had the chance to congratulate you on your new position. But congrats." She tells him.

"Thanks Jen." He responds smiling. "I am excited about being the new commissioner."

"I'll bet you are." She answers. "And I believe you will be a good one for Salem. Certainly, better than our last and very corrupt commissioner." She comments frowning.

"I'm sure I won't see you around Salem attacking random people and trying to play fisticuffs." She remarks.

Eli makes a face. "No, you won't see me doing that." He remarks. He then notices Jennifer's expression. "Is everything okay Jennifer? Did something happen?" He questions. "Something with you and Eve…" He speculates.

Jennifer sighs and then heads over to the couch to sit down. Eli follows her and sits beside her.

"Well, actually, yes it did." She admits and sets her purse on the ground. "Eve attacked me again in the park." She reveals to him.

"Attacked you _again_?" Eli asks. "When did she attack you the first time?" He questions.

"She attacked me a few days ago, after Jack fired her and she cleared out her office." Jennifer reports to him. "And Abe showed up that time and put a stop to our scuffle." Jennifer then folds her hands on her lap and gives him a serious look. "And then today she attacked me again, and this time we scuffled for quite a bit."

"Oh, wow." Eli remarks frowning.

"Yes, and this time Abe showed up again and Brady also showed up and helped restrain Eve." She reveals. She sighs. "They showed up before it got any worse, but it was already getting out of hand, Eli." She admits to him in an honest manner.

"Are you okay?" Eli asks concerned.

"I'm fine, but I uh…" Jennifer looks at him and then gives him a sheepish smile. "I uh… I slapped Eve." She confesses to him.

"You slapped her?" Eli asks surprised. "Jennifer…"

Jennifer holds up her hand. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but she was grabbing onto me, attacking me and I don't know… I just… I reached my breaking point and I slapped her."

Eli pauses for a moment thinking. "Well it sounds like self defense to me." He declares.

"I just wanted you to know the truth, in case you hear about it. And…" Jennifer makes a gesture with her hands. "I don't know... if Eve wants to press charges against me or something." She sighs. "She is so angry and spiteful, that she might do that. She might do anything." She muses.

"She does seem out of control and she proved she would do anything with her behavior as the commissioner." Eli agrees. "I'm trying to clean up some of her mess right now." He informs Jennifer. "As well as get to the bottom of some of the shady stuff she was doing."

"No doubt you have your work cut out for you." Jennifer emphasizes. "Eve is definitely a handful. I'm glad she's out as commissioner and I'm also glad she's out of Jack's life."

"That is one of the good things to her getting fired by him." Eli replies. "It means he recognized that she was corrupt. And he got rid of her corrupt presence in the station _and_ in their marriage."

"Yes!" Jennifer exclaims relieved. "And I am so glad that he finally saw the light when it comes to her, and how awful a person she truly is." She remarks. "Now he can finally start to put his life back together."

"And hopefully remember you and your kids." Eli says optimistically.

Jennifer looks off into the distance for a moment and sighs. She then looks back at Eli. "It looks like that won't be happening now." She mentions sadly.

"Why not?" Eli asks. "I heard that Jack took the serum."

Jennifer shakes her head. "It was sugar water. Eve injected him with sugar water."

"What?!" Eli exclaims surprised. "She did that?"

Jennifer nods. "She did. She injected him with sugar water and then destroyed the serum."

"Wow… that's terrible." Eli rests his hands on his knee for a moment thinking. A light bulb then goes off. "And that is what Jack was talking about when he was telling me and Lani that he couldn't trust Eve anymore and some big things had happened between them. _Wow_."

"She's a real piece of work Eli. And she's dragged Jack down for a while now. I'm so glad he's free of her." Jennifer smooths out her pants legs. "However, I just hate that he won't get his memory back now." She expresses sadly.

"Hmmm…." Eli says. "I'm sorry Jen. And I will work to find out the whole story about Eve and her machinations. So that we can get her behind bars. All of these things she's doing... We need to get to the bottom of all of it and put her in jail." He thinks some more.

"Maybe Jack knows more about what she did, and he can help lead us to evidence against her." He rubs his hand against his face. "Or Xander. They were definitely doing each other's bidding."

"Good luck with that." Jennifer replies. "Eve has a way of weaseling out of things. She is a master manipulator who hurts everyone in her path. She hurt Claire, she hurt Jack." She reaches over and pats Eli's knee. "I wouldn't want to see her hurt you too."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I am not afraid of Eve." Eli assures her. "I can handle her and I am definitely investigating things regarding her tenure as Commissioner."

"I hope you're not too horrified at what you find." Jennifer jokes. They look at each other and smile. Just then Doug comes out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Jennifer." He greets her. "So glad you could join us for tonight's dinner. My darling Julie has whipped up a feast for Eli and the family." He brags.

"Well, I wouldn't miss one of Julie's feasts." Jennifer states. They all laugh. Doug chats with them a bit more and then Jennifer gets up and goes and helps set the table. Doug and Eli chat and then the doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that is." Eli asks curiously. "Lani got a text from Abe earlier saying he might not make the dinner tonight. He has a couple of weddings he needs to officiate."

"Is Hope coming?" He asks Doug.

"She might be." Doug says. "But she said that she has some things she needed to do. Maybe it's someone else at the door." He predicts slyly. He gives Eli a smile. "You should go answer it son."

Eli shrugs. "Okay." He gets up and goes and answers the door. A surprised and then happy look comes across his face once he sees who it is.

"Mom!" He exclaims happily once he sees Val.

"Hey baby." She says. "Or should I say Hello, _Commissioner_ Grant." She comes inside the door and gives him a big hug.

"Oh, sweetheart I am so proud of you." She gushes. "My son the Commissioner of Salem. You know that I'm telling all my friends that, including some new ones that I've made at my new job."

Val then looks at Doug and smiles. "Hello, Doug." She greets him.

"Hello Val." He responds smiling. "How are you doing?" He asks.

"I am doing well, thank you for asking." Val and Doug hug and chat for a little and then he goes back into the kitchen to finish helping with dinner.

"I didn't know you were coming." Eli admits to Val after Doug leaves and they walk over to the couch and sit down together.

"I wanted to surprise you." Val confesses. "Once Julie told me about the dinner to celebrate your new promotion and I realized I had a few days off. I then decided to come see you. I hadn't seen you in a while and I wanted to check in and see how you are doing." She then slaps his leg.

"Oh, and also check in with your fiancée." She smiles brightly. "My baby has a new job and is about to be a new husband. You're really moving up Eli." She affirms.

"Big things are happening." Eli agrees. He rubs his hands together. "And mom I'm ready for _all_ of it." He declares happily.

"I know that's right." She agrees. They talk for a bit more and then Lani comes out of the kitchen.

"Val you made it!" She states happily.

"Hey honey." Val says. She stands up and hugs Lani. "You're looking well." She remarks complimenting her.

"You are too." Lani responds smiling. Val then reaches down and looks at Lani's hand. "Ooh, look at this ring." She coos. "Alright now."

Lani laughs.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Val asks.

Lani shakes her head. "Not yet, but we are talking about it."

"Yeah, we're moving closer to setting a date and getting things in order with this wedding." Eli discloses to her. "Especially since I'm making the big bucks now." He brags.

Val laughs. "Un-huh. We'll I'm glad that you and those big bucks will help give you guys a lovely wedding." She looks at both of them and smiles. "Just let me know and I will be there. With my very best outfit and maybe a hat." She promises.

"A church hat?" Eli asks teasingly. "Are you going to show up to my wedding with one of those big fancy hats the ladies wear at church?" He jokes.

"I'm going to be _styling _at my son's wedding, just know that." Val teases. They all laugh.

"Everything still going well at your job?" Lani asks.

"Definitely." Val assures her. "And when I'm not working. I am enjoying the city life again. Salem is nice but I do enjoy being apart of the hustle and bustle of DC again." She states honestly.

"That's good." Lani says smiling. Val chats with Lani and Eli and then Jen appears.

"Val, hi." Jennifer greets her warmly. "How are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm doing fine." Val confirms to her and the two women hug.

"I smell dessert coming out of the oven." Eli announces.

"I do too." Lani says.

"You think Grandma will let me have a brownie before we have dinner?" He asks.

Lani shrugs. "I don't know, but if you get one, I want one too." They laugh and then head into the kitchen. Eli wraps his arms around Lani's waist for a moment and hugs her as they head into that room.

Jennifer and Val are left alone.

"So, how's everything been going for you?" Jennifer asks as the two women make their way back over to the couch.

"It's going well." Val affirms to her. "My new job is awesome, I'm happy to be back in DC. I had missed the city." She reveals.

"And you look fabulous as always." Jennifer compliments her.

"You too girl." Val says smiling at her.

"How are things going for you?" Val asks. "I know that the last time that I was around it was a bit chaotic, with Jack running for mayor and that ugly campaign that him and Eve ran." Val frowns remembering the campaign and the debate when it was revealed that Abe and Shelia had gotten closer.

"That was a disaster and I am sorry that you and Abe's relationship was collateral damage in Jack and Eve's quest to get him the mayoral position. And to try and ruin Haley's life." Jen says apologetically.

"Yeah, those two whooo-they really did some damage." Val remarks.

"And things got even worse. Between Jack and JJ and then with Eve's reign as commissioner." Jennifer puts her hand on her head as she recalls all the events that happened after the debate.

"I am glad that I was not around to see it." Val states bluntly.

"Yeah things really spiraled out of control…. but they've actually gotten better now." Jennifer reports smiling.

"Haley is now able to stay in the country because one of our senators intervened. And Jack has fired Eve as the commissioner." Jennifer informs Val. "And he is divorcing her."

"Hallelujah!" Val says and Jen laughs.

"Hallelujah indeed." Jen says and this time both women laugh.

"I am glad that he saw the light when it came to her." Val comments happily.

"Yes, he saw it with the commissioner job, and he saw it in their marriage. It's over between them Val." Jennifer declares looking at her. "Jack has finally dumped Eve." She says with a feeling of satisfaction.

"That is fantastic." Val replies. "And it opens up the door for you and Jack to possible reunite." She says smiling at her.

Jennifer sighs. "Well… not exactly." She states with a disappointed look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Val asks and Jen tells her about what Eve did with the serum.

"Girl…. That is a _mess._" Val states after Jennifer tells her what happened.

"I know. Eve may have ruined the last chance that Jack had to get his memory back." Jennifer sighs again. "But at least he knows what type of person she is and has freed himself from her."

Val reaches out and touches her hand. "Well, don't give up Hope." She encourages Jennifer. "Miracles can happen and maybe somehow, someway Jack will remember you and the kids again."

"I hope so." Jennifer voices, hopeful.

"Never estimate the power of true love." Val enlivens her. "It always finds a way to break through even in the hardest of situations."

"Well, there may be a real wall up this time blocking it." Jennifer comments.

"Never give up." Val encourages her.

Jennifer nods and then shakes her head. "Thanks Val." She then smiles. "But enough about me and my relationship woes." She says making a gesture with her hands. "Are you seeing anybody?" She asks.

Val gives her a look and then smiles.

"You are." Jennifer realizes and smiles at her expression "It is serious?"

"Well, I've been seeing him almost two months now and I really like him." Val admits. "I'm feeling a good connection with him so far."

"That's good Val." Jen remarks. "Is he another politician?" She teases.

Val shakes her head. "No, he's a corporate attorney. I met him at a Jazz festival."

"Great job and good taste in music." Jennifer nods impressed. "He sounds like a catch." She tells Val.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying spending time with him. And I'm looking forward to seeing where things go."

Jennifer nods. "Good stuff." They talk a bit more about Val's new boyfriend.

"Does Eli know you're seeing him?" Jennifer asks.

"I've mentioned to him that I'm dating, but I haven't specifically told him about my new man." A thoughtful look comes across Val's face. "You know he's had so much on his plate now both good and not so good." She makes a gesture with her hand." I mean not too long ago, Lani and him broke up and he was bummed out about that."

"Though they reconciled." Jennifer interjected.

"Yes, thankfully they did. And then they got engaged and now he's been promoted." Val smiles. "We'll get around to talking about it especially if things become more serious. But right now, I just want to let my son shine in these special moments of his."

Jennifer nods. "I hear that." The two ladies talk for a bit more and then Eli appears.

"Y'all better come get this grub." He tells them.

Val laughs. "I take it dinner is ready." She says.

"It is." Eli confirms laughing.

Both Jennifer and Val get up and join the family including Eli, Lani, Doug and Julie at the dinner table. The family eat together and enjoy each other's company.

"Grandma this Lasagna is delicious." Eli says as he enjoys it and the rest of the food that Julie prepared for him.

"So glad you like it." Julie expresses happily.

The family talks and catch up with each other and talk turns to Eli's promotion.

"So, Babe, tell them about that introductory press conference that Jack wants you to do." Lani coaxes Eli.

"What?" Val asks. "My baby is giving his own press conference." She says proudly.

"Well, Jack wants me to be a part of a press conference where he introduces me as the new commissioner." Eli informs the family. "He thinks it would be a good idea to give the residents in Salem a bit of insight into the change at the top. And to put their mind at ease." Eli sighs and then continues.

"Some jacked up stuff happened underneath Eve's reign. And Jack just wants them to know that change has been enacted and to give them hope for the future for the department and the city."

"And you're going to do it right?" Julie asks excitedly. "Show this town that you are here and ready to take charge like you were destined to do." She encourages him.

"Yeah I'll probably do it." Eli admits. "Though, I hadn't really thought much about being on TV. That's not something I've really done much in the past."

"You're not nervous, are you?" Val asks. "I believe you will do well with a press conference."

"So do I." Doug says. "The resident of Salem will be reassured to see you on television. Especially with all of the strife that has been in this town recently when Eve was the commissioner."

"And you sure are_ fine looking."_ Lani tells him teasingly." She rubs his arms. "Some of them will be happy to see that the new commissioner is eye candy." She jokes.

"Your handsome face will make a lot of people smile." Julie assures him with a smile.

"What will you wear?" Val asks.

"What I normally wear." Eli says taking a bite of food.

"Ooh…. Uh…" Val makes a face and takes a sip of her wine.

"What's that _ooh, uh_.. for mom?" Eli asks looking at his mother after he had finished chewing.

"You should wear a suit." She suggests.

"I like what I normally wear." Eli says. "What's the matter with how I normally dress?" He asks.

"Well nothing really." Val says."But... a suit excludes confidence and professionalism. You're at the top now baby." Val tells him. "You should try and look the part."

"I do look the part." Eli says. He turns to look at Lani. "Right babe?"

"Well..." Lani gives him a sly smile. "I agree with your mom." She admits. "A suit will be a good look for you in your press conference. And it's not like you're allergic to them." She jokes. "You've worn them before." She rubs his arm.

"Granted I know you've gotten used to wearing the regular plain clothes for a while now like the sweaters and pants since you've become a detective for the department." She pauses giving him a look and then continues. "But switching things up with a suit for the press conference, I think would be a good idea. For the reasons that your mom listed."

Eli nods as he listens to Lani. "You guys do make a point. And now that I am commissioner I will be in a lot of important meetings and events. As the head of the whole police department. Busting out the suits again for the press conference and other events isn't a bad idea."

"It's a good idea." Val insists.

"And your suit game is still on fleek Babe." Lani says smiling at him.

"Yeah, alright." Eli agrees.

"And make sure to tell me exactly when the press conference is, so if I'm at work we can put it on in the restaurant." Julie requests.

"Or stream it on the internet." Doug says laughing in a good natured manner.

"And I will find a way to watch it or get the airing of it when I can too." Val promises him.

"Well, there you have it, all our eyes will be on you Eli." Doug informs him smiling.

"Yes, All eyes on me." Eli remarks thoughtfully. "Well, I promise you guys I will do my best in the press conference and with this job. I want to make you all proud." He expresses sincerely.

"You're doing that already son." Val states proudly. She then raises her glass to him. "To my son the new commissioner of Salem. Maybe you reign with authority and integrity."

"To Eli." Julie says raising her glass.

"To Eli." Everyone at the table says raising their glasses and toasting him. Everyone chats some more including about his and Lani's wedding and continue to enjoy each other's company at the dinner.


	12. Wedding Bells and Blues Part 1

**Wedding Bells and Blues Part 1**

"The Bride is here." Gabi announces stepping into the room. She looks at Stefan and then down at her own outfit. "I hope this is appropriate for this occasion." She states. "I didn't feel like wearing white. I hope this is the right outfit."

Stefan looks her over and smiles. "It is the right outfit alright." He says admiringly. "You look… You look _perfect_ Gabi." He smiles at her. "I love that outfit." He admits. "I'm digging the sparkly look."

"Yeah….?" Gabi asks.

Stefan nods. "_Yeah. Y_ou're radiant."

"Well, my makeup may have something to do with that." Gabi steps closer to him and looks him over.

"And you also clean up very nicely as well." She compliments him.

Stefan looks at his outfit and then back at her. He gestures towards her. "And we match." He observes.

Gabi nods. "We do." She agrees amused.

"You know Gabi, I think that we match in more ways than one." Stefan says moving closer to her and looking into her eyes.

Gabi's eyes widen a bit when he says that. She touches her neck thinking about his comments for a moment. "So, uh... we got the coordinating outfits down correctly." She remarks. "Now we just have to make sure our story about our marriage coordinates so that Shin and the board will believe us."

"We don't have to worry about that." Stefan assures her. "The story that we have is solid. We've been getting closer over the past few months…" He begins.

"And it grew into something more, but we kept it under wraps." Gabi adds.

"Right… to avoid the appearance of impropriety." Stefan finishes.

"It's a strong story and I think we'll be fine Gabi." He assures her again.

"Here's hoping so…" Gabi comments a bit nervously.

"Hey don't worry." Stefan reaches out and puts his hand on her shoulders trying to calm her. "It's going to be fine; I promise." They look into each other's eyes again. Stefan smiles and then takes his hand off of her shoulders when he remembers something.

"Is Abe on his way?" Gabi asks.

"He is." Stefan confirms. "And I need to give you something." He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a box. "Your ring." He says showing her the box.

"What jewelry store did you hit up?" Gabi asks. "There is a really nice one on Teflender Drive that has fabulous jewelry, maybe that one?" She guesses.

Stefan shakes his head. "No." He states. "This actually was my mother's ring." Stefan tells her. "And I want you to have it, if that doesn't make you uncomfortable." He adds. He hands her the box and Gabi opens it up.

"Stefan it's gorgeous." She comments. " I must say that Vivian had good taste in jewelry." She remarks. She looks down at the ring a little more and back up at him. "And no, it doesn't bother me to wear it." She says to him.

"Good, because I want you to have it." He says. Gabi nods and looks at the ring again.

"Allow me." Stefan says. He takes the ring out of the box and puts the box on a table. He then slips the ring on Gabi's finger. She takes a breath after he does that.

"Hey I uh…" Gabi begins."I uh…" Stefan says when she is speaking. They look at each other and laugh.

Gabi waves her hand. "You go first." She tells him.

"Look, I know that this is all happening so fast and that this is supposed to be a marriage of convenience." Stefan begins. "But it really is more than that for me at least." He pauses and continues. "Like I told you before Gabi I have developed real feelings for you. _Strong_ feelings." He emphasizes.

Gabi looks at him and takes a breath as she's listening to him talk.

Stefan look down for a moment thinking and then back into her eyes. "And..look I know under regular circumstances we wouldn't be getting married like this."

Gabi nods. "I know."

"But…." Stefan smiles. "if there is anyone that I would choose to enter in a fake marriage, with, I can't think of anyone I would rather do that with than you." He declares smiling.

"Yeah…." Gabi comments thinking.

"So…" Stefan says. "What were you going to say?" He asks.

"Oh, I was just going to say that I feel the same way." Gabi replies. They smile at each other and he goes over and pours them both a drink.

"So, now we wait until Abe shows up and we can get thing going." Stefan remarks taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah and hopefully no one will show up and protest the wedding." Gabi hopes taking a sip.

"Protest it?" Stefan asks curiously.

"Who might do that?" He asks. "No one knows we're doing this, besides you me, Abe, Ben and Ciara."

Gabi gives him a look.

"What does that face mean?" Stefan asks.

"Well, I told some people about our wedding." Gabi confesses to him. "Like Sonny and Will." She reveals to him.

"And how did they take the news?" Stefan questions.

"They weren't too thrilled, but once I explained how our marriage could help save DiMera and Gabi Chic, they understood it more." She informs him.

"And anyone else?" Stefan probes.

"Rafe." She reveals. She makes a face.

"And I take it he didn't take the news well." Stefan guesses.

Gabi sighs. "Not at all. He told me what he's told me often…"

"Which is…?" Stefan asks.

"That I'm making a huge mistake." Gabi tells him. "But… I told him that I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions and he would just have to deal."

"A woman that sticks to her guns, I like it." Stefan states admiringly. "Though…" He continues. "I'm sure Rafe is wishing he didn't take that bullet for me right about now." He says. "So, I should probably stay out of his way for the time being."

"That would be a good idea." Gabi agrees. "Or you could invite him over to Dinner and make your famous Chicken Cordon Bleu dish that you make." She suggests. "With those rosemary smashed potatoes you make and those little green peas."

Stefan laughs at her suggestion. "So, if I cook for Rafe, you think that will make him like me and accept this marriage?" He asks.

Gabi shrugs. "It's a worth a try. You know as that saying goes, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Stefan snickers. "I don't think that romantic saying fits this situation." He says. "I don't want to woo Rafe." He states making a face. A serious look then comes across his face. "Though I would like him to try and not interfere with this marriage."

"Well, if you cook for him, he'll see one of your skills. And he'll know that I will at least will be well fed as your wife." Gabi replies. "It's worth a try."

Stefan laughs. "Okay, maybe down the line, he can come over for Dinner. Heck invite Sonny and Will over as well and we can be one big happy family." He jokes.

Gabi nods. "Sounds good." She takes another sip of her drink.

Stefan shakes his head at her amused and takes another sip of his drink. He then remembers something else. "Oh, I almost forgot something." He remembers.

"What's that?" Gabi asks.

"The prenup."

Gabi makes a face. "Uhh…"

Stefan puts his glass down and steps towards the part of the table where he had the prenup.

"It's nothing personal Gabi. It's just a smart decision and a way to protect us."

"You mean a way to protect _you_." Gabi responds frowning.

Stefan looks at her. "Okay me. But what difference does it make? It's the smart thing to do Gabi." He responds in a matter of fact manner. "Even Abe said so."

"It makes me sad." Gabi pouts.

"Why?" Stefan questions.

"Because it makes me feel like you don't trust me." Gabi responds. She sets her drink now and looks at him putting a hand on her hip.

"I trust you, but I have to protect yourself. You've got to understand that." Stefan replies. He hands her a pen. "Here you go."

Gabi shakes her head.

"Well…" Stefan says looking down at the paper.

"You know you will be hard pressed finding someone like me who is wiling to put up with you." Gabi informs.

"I have options." Stefan responds.

"Do you really now? Because no one else can stand your behind." Gabi claims.

"I don't know about that." Stefan responds." I think that Julie Williams possibly could. I think she was checking me out when we were going at it on her desk." He jokes.

Gabi rolls her eyes. "You are a mess." She comments. She then grabs the pen from him and signs the prenup. "There you go jerk, it's done." She says.

He laughs. "See that wasn't so bad."

"Sure it wasn't." Gabi states sarcastically. She then takes another sip of her leaves it on the table and goes and sits down on the couch. Stefan follows her and sits down beside her.

"I can't wait until Abe gets here." She states folding her hand in her lap.

"You really are anxious to be my wife." Stefan remarks amused.

"I am anxious to become Mrs. DiMera so that the board can choose me as your temporary replacement. I want to make sure the company is in good hands." Gabi responds.

"I know and hopefully that will happen. But…" Stefan turns to look at her more closely on the couch. "Have you thought about what it means for us to become husband and wife?" He asks.

Gabi makes a face. "I mean, we'll be married."

Stefan laughs. "Yes… but do you know what that _really_ means. We're going to be joined as a union. Bonded…. Till Death do us part."

Gabi makes a face. "Are you trying to scare me off from marrying you?" She asks. "If so, I shouldn't have signed that prenup."

"No, I'm not trying to do that Gabi." Stefan claims. He thinks for a moment and grabs her hand. "I'm trying to say…"

Just then Ben and Ciara show up in the living room, arm in arm.

"The wedding is still going on today, right?" Ben asks.

"Yes, it is." Gabi confirms. She looks at the clock in the room. "Just waiting on Abe."

"Here I am." Abe announces showing up. "You guys ready to get started?" He asks. Gabi and Stefan look at each other.

Gabi nods. "Yes, we are." She says. Ben and Ciara look at each other and make faces as the four people assemble in the room, before the ceremony gets underway.

"You know this may not be the only ceremony that I am performing today." Abe reveals to them.

"Oh really?" Stefan asks curiously.

"Really." Abe states. "Nicole Walker also wants me to perform her wedding for her today." He states.

"Nicole is getting married?" Gabi asks in disbelief. "Who the heck is she getting married to?" She asks. Her and Stefan both giving each other concerned looks.


	13. Wedding Bells and Blues Part II

**Wedding Bells and Blues Part II**

"Nicole didn't say who she was getting married to." Abe informs Gabi and Stefan.

"I wonder if it's Eric?" Gabi guesses. She puts a hand on her hip thinking. "Maybe she's finally come to her senses and stopped blaming him for Holly's death." She makes a gesture with her hand. "He does really love her." She then thinks for a moment and shakes her head.

"No, it's probably not him." She remarks. "I did hear very recently that she was still furious with him about Holly's death. And with the way she's been acting lately, I don't think she would forgive him so soon."

"I don't get the sense that it's Eric." Abe replies.

Gabi thinks again for a moment and makes another guess. "Maybe it's Brady?" She suggests. "I think it could be him." She turns to look at Stefan. "She wants them to be a couple again. He told me that she's been trying to get back with him since she's came back in town." Gabi reveals to Stefan.

"When did he tell you that information?" Stefan asks curiously.

Gabi waves her hand. "I can't exactly remember." She claims."It might have been at the Kiriakis mansion, when I was over there with Ari." She replies. "But regardless of when or where it was, he did say that."

Stefan frowns. "So, Nicole is marrying Brady." He says looking at Abe.

Abe shakes his head. "It isn't Brady." He informs the group. "I had the same assumption, even more so because Brady was with Nicole when she told me this news." Abe makes a face. "But it isn't him. Truth be told I don't know who it is, but I did agree to perform the ceremony as a favor to Nicole."

"Well if it's not Brady who could it be?" Gabi wonders.

A realization hits Ben as he is listening to the speculation about Nicole's marriage.

"She could be planning the same move you two are making." He says gesturing towards Stefan and Gabi. "She could be doing something to try and make a play for DiMera."

"But she can't do that unless she…" Stefan's voice trails off for a moment and then he finishes his sentence. "Unless she marries a DiMera." He shrugs. "And no eligible DiMera is alive or available." He puts his hand on his face thinking. "I mean Chad's married and EJ is with Sami and is in no position to take over the company."

Gabi looks at Stefan and then at Abe. She crosses her arms. "Abe when was the last time you've checked in with your son?" She asks.

Abe's eyes widen. "Nicole is not marrying Theo." He states firmly. "No way." He insists. "And I just spoke to him a couple of days ago. I would have gotten a heads up from him or Brandon if that were the case."

"Well then what other DiMera could she marry?" Gabi questions. "All of the rest of them are dead or presumed dead at least."

"She does have a brother named Peter." Abe inform Gabi and Stefan. "But he hasn't been seen in a while and I can't see her running him down on such a short notice."

Gabi goes over to the table and pours herself another drink. She takes a sip of it. "I wouldn't underestimate that woman." She says looking at Abe. "If there is an eligible DiMera out there, she would stop at nothing to find him."

Gabi sets her glass down and closes her eyes, putting her hand on her face. "I can't believe this!" She exclaims. "That witch is trying to upstage us."

Stefan moves closer to her and puts his hands on her shoulders and massages them for a bit.

"Calm down wife to be." He says as he massages her shoulders. Abe and Ben and Ciara exchange amused looks with each other as they watch him do this.

"Even if Nicole did find Peter or some long lost DiMera, that doesn't mean he will automatically help her get control of the company." Stefan thinks for a moment and then continues. "Maybe he will turn down her suggestion of marriage."

Gabi turns to look at him. She then leans back against him for a moment. "Maybe…. But maybe not." She sighs. "If Nicole somehow managed to find her a DiMera and can convince him to marry her, that puts a big wrinkle in our plan. It could tank it." She then turns around to face him.

"Well, we can't let that happen." Stefan says as he puts his hand on her shoulders. "We have to be united against whatever Nicole may try to throw our way. If she's throwing anything our way." He then looks at Abe, Ben and Ciara.

"Her behavior has been so… _erratic _since Holly has died, for all we know she could be marrying a stranger off the street." He frowns. "She could be marrying anybody as a way to deal with her grief. Grief can make people do strange things." He remarks knowingly.

"But I really think she's going to try and marry a DiMera." Gabi says looking into Stefan's eyes. "It's just a feeling I have. Maybe it's a real DiMera, or maybe she will have an impostor pretend to be a DiMera or something." She predicts. "I really wouldn't put anything past her."

Stefan gives a Gabi thoughtful look. "You know I wouldn't either. But…" He rubs Gabi's shoulders again. "We can't worry too much about that right now…" He tells her.

"But Stefan if her plan is to marry a DiMera, we could be in deep trouble. You could be ousted as CEO, I could lose Gabi Chic." Gabi gives him a panicked look. "You know how much that company means to me…"

Stefan nods. "I know and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you don't lose that company. But right now, we need to go ahead with our plan to get married." He looks at Abe for a moment. "I really think it's the best choice."

Gabi sighs. "I wonder…"

Stefan looks at Gabi. "You're not getting cold feet are you?" He asks. "Gabi, even if Nicole magically marries a DiMera you have the edge on her. The board _loves_ you."

This makes Gabi smile. "Yeah…

Stefan nods. "Yeah, you know they appreciate what you've done for Gabi Chic. They love you." He assures her. "And they aren't the only one."

Abe, Ben and Ciara all make a face when Stefan says the last line.

Ben leans towards Ciara and whispers. "I told you he's fallen for her." He says.

"Sounds like it." Ciara replies to him quietly. "But I wonder if that is a good thing or…." They look at each other and shrug.

Gabi's eyes widen after Stefan makes that statement. "What do you mean?" She asks.

Stefan makes a face and then laughs. "I mean…uh that Shin loves you." He tells her. "You have gotten that man to crack a smile on more than one occasion, which is hard to do." He smiles at her. "I think you can get the better of Nicole here. But we must get married immediately." He insists.

Gabi nods. "You're right. We do." She looks at Abe. "Let's make it happen, Abe." She stands beside Stefan.

"Alright…let's get this ceremony done." Abe says.

"Wait a minute…" Ciara interrupts. "You need something." She turns and leaves the room quickly. Ben looks at everyone and shrugs. They wondered where she was going. She quickly reappears with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "I had made this for you at the gate house." She tells Gabi. "A bride could always use a bouquet."

Gabi smiles. "Thank you, that is sweet." She then hugs Ciara surprising her. Gabi takes the bouquet and then returns to Stefan's side. They look at each other and back at Abe.

"We are ready to get married." Gabi announces.

"Okay..." Abe replies as he gets ready to perform the ceremony. He starts to perform the ceremony as Ciara records it on her phone.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman…" Abe begins, but is interrupted when someone rings the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Stefan wonders.

"I don't know." Gabi responds. "Were you expecting company?" She asks.

"No, I wasn't." He states. The doorbell rings again a couple of more times.

"I guess no one is going to get that." Stefan asks annoyed. "Why am I even paying him?" He wonders. He starts to leave to answer the door. He is stopped when Gabi puts her hand on his arm.

"Allow me to answer, it." She says. "I am about to become the lady of the house. And whoever it is, I am going to tell them to get lost."

"Okay…" Stefan agrees. Gabi goes and answers the door and is surprised by who she sees there.

"Rafe!" She exclaims a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I am here to stop you from making one of the biggest mistakes of your life." He claims.

Gabi shakes her head. "No, Rafe. I told you. I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions." She reminds him. "I don't need you saving me from myself."

"Gabriella, you need to really think about what you are doing." Rafe cautions. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with that man?" He questions her.

"It's just for the time being for now." Gabi tells him. "Like I told you just long enough so I can step in as CEO of DiMera and we can get those bogus charges against Stefan dropped." She rolls her eyes. "It's not like I am looking for a Happily Ever after with Stefan." She tells Rafe. "I don't believe in that type of thing anymore." She admits.

"Okay…" Rafe says. "But I still don't like the idea of you marrying that guy." He says giving her a concerned look.

"Well, I am going to marry him... so if you let me get back to that…" Gabi gives him a look.

Rafe sighs. "You're just determined to do this." He states a bit exasperated.

Gabi nods. "Yes, I am... so if you will let me get back to that…"

Rafe rolls his eyes and puts his hand on his face. "Okay, but on one condition." He says.

Gabi makes a face. "On one condition…?" She asks. "Rafe…"

"I would like to be a witness to it." He states.

"Why?" Gabi asks confused.

"Because I can remind you later on how I was there when you made another big mistake." Rafe sighs. "And how I'm always going to be there for you Gabi. Even when you do stuff that I don't agree with." He gives her a look. "You are my sister and I love you. I don't always understand what you do, but I do love you."

Gabi smiles. "Awww Rafe, that's actually kind of sweet." She remarks. "In an I'm dying to eventually tell you I told you so type of way." She looks back into the living room and shrugs.

"Okay, you can attend this wedding, but no running commentary or rude interruptions." She orders him. She steps aside while Rafe comes into the mansion.

They walk into the living room and everyone is surprised to see Rafe with Gabi. Especially Stefan.

"Rafe? What are you doing here?" Stefan questions. "Look... if you are here to try and stop this wedding…"

Rafe holds up both of his hands. "I don't agree with this wedding. I don't like you, but…" He looks at Gabi. "I do love my sister and if this is what she wants to do, well... I guess I just have to be a witness to it." He then gives Stefan a serious look. "And she knows that I will have her back in case things go south, which I suspect they could with this marriage."

"Okay…" Stefan says nodding. "Okay." He repeats. "So, we have another witness, that's fine." He looks at Abe. "You can continue on with the ceremony." He tells him. Rafe goes and stands near Ben and Ciara and Abe continues with the ceremony.

"As I was saying, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in life…" He stops when once again the doorbell rings.

"_Again_?" Gabi asks. "Who could that be?" She wonders. The doorbell rings again.

Stefan shakes his head. "I have no idea."

Gabi frowns. "Well, I will handle it." She heads to the door again and opens it.

"Will? Sonny? What are you two doing here?" She asks surprised to see them. "And I thought you two were still on your camping trip with Ari."

Will shakes his head. "We came back this morning. We had a blast." He informs her.

"And Ari is at the mansion being watched by Maggie and resting up from our adventures." Sonny tells her.

Gabi makes a face. "Okay but what are you doing here?" She asks again.

Will and Sonny look at each other and then give her a serious look.

"We are here to make sure you don't make a huge mistake, Gabi." Sonny tells her.

"We can't let you marry someone that you don't love." Will adds.

"Gabi…" Sonny says. "We've seen how something like that can hurt a person, and a family…"

Will sighs. "Like what happened with Sonny and Leo…"

Gabi holds up her hand. "Guys, I appreciate that you care." She says looking at them. "I do. I appreciate the both of you. And you are both my best friends and you both mean so much to me and to Ari." She sighs. "But you have to let me do this." She tells them. "I know what I am doing, and I can handle myself."

Will and Sonny look at each other. "We're worried that this won't end well for you." Will replies.

"It will be fine. And I thought you guys were cool with this?" She asks.

"We were never fully cool with this." Sonny admits to her. "But we know when you get an idea into your head…"

"Whether it is wrong or right, you're going to go through with it. The consequences be darned..." Will finishes.

"But we want to ask you are you sure? I mean really, really sure, you can stand being married to Stefan, for any amount of time?" Sonny questions.

"Because if you have any doubts whether you can do that, you shouldn't be going through with this marriage." Will advises.

"I don't have doubts." Gabi tells them. "I don't. I want to do this."

"You really don't?" Sonny asks uncertain. He looks at Will and they both share a concerned glance.

"I really don't. I got this." Gabi assures them.

"Now, if you two will excuse me." She says looking back towards the living room. "I have to get married."

Sonny crosses his arms and frowns. Him and Will share another glance. "Okay... don't say we didn't warn you." He tells her. "But…" He nods at Will. "While we don't agree with the idea of this marriage… we will support you. Right Will?" He asks.

Will nods and he touches his hair for a moment. "Yeah, we'll support it. You are our best friend and Ari's mother and we will support you." He then gives her a sincere look. "You've constantly shown us support."

"Through our ups and downs…" Sonny adds.

"Through our divorces and marriages." Will interjects.

"So, we'll stand by you through this marriage." Sonny promises her.

"And through the inevitable divorce." Will adds.

Gabi shakes her head and laughs. "You two are something. And I love you both." She tells them. "And I do appreciate your support." She expresses gratefully.

"So, it's happening right now…." Sonny asks.

"It is, or it was before you two and my brother Rafe interrupted it." Gabi informs them.

"Did he show up to stop it too?" Sonny asks. "I know he's not exactly Stefan's biggest fan either."

"He like you two tried to convince me that it is a mistake to marry Stefan." Gabi then gestures towards the both of them. "But like you two, he decided to support me on this. Though he also thinks my marriage to Stefan will ultimately fail." She sighs. "And I'm sure he's probably hoping that is sooner than later."

She looks back towards the living room. "Okay, I have to go…" She tells them.

Sonny makes a face. "Can we stay?" He asks.

"Do you really want to?" She asks.

Will nods. "Like we said you've been there for us and attended our ceremonies."

"So, we can attend yours." Sonny tells her.

Gabi nods. "Okay. You two can stay." She shrugs. "The more the merrier I guess." She then heads with both of them back into the living room.

"Sonny and Will, what are you two doing here?" Stefan asks surprised to see them.

Rafe looks at them and laughs. "Seems like you two share my sentiment about this marriage."

"Rafe be cool." Gabi warns him.

"We're not in love with the idea." Will tells Rafe.

"But we are going to support Gabi." Sonny states. "Like you are."

Stefan looks at them and makes a face. "Okay, whatever. Let's get this ceremony done." Abe gives everyone in the room an amused look and continues with the ceremony.

During it, Will leans toward Sonny and comments, "I'm starving. Do you think that they will have food afterwards?"

Sonny shrugs. "I don't know. Gabi says that Stefan is a good cook so maybe he cooked something." He guesses. He then gives Will a smile. "But if not how about Chinese later on?" He asks. "We can have all of your favorites." Will looks at him and grins.

"That's sounds great." Will replies. "A nice quiet evening together with Chinese food. I can definitely get with that." The two men smile at each other and then continue to watch Gabi and Stefan's wedding ceremony.

"Do you Stefan DiMera take Gabriella Hernandez to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Abe asks.

Stefan looks at Gabi and smiles at her. "I do." Abe then looks at Gabi.

"And do you Gabriella Hernandez, take Stefan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Abe asks her. Gabi looks at Stefan for a moment. She then looks back at Abe. "I do." She says.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife." Abe states. He looks at Stefan. "You may kiss the bride." Stefan and Gabi look at each other and smile. He moves closer to her, puts his hand behind her neck and kisses her. Their kiss lasts for a long moment and then it ends. Stefan looks into Gabi's eyes and grins afterwards and she smiles as well, also having enjoyed the kiss.

"That kiss looked kind of passionate." Sonny remarks to Will. "Will, I think there may be real feelings between them." He speculates.

Will shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we will find out eventually if that is the case." Will and Sonny then clap along with Ciara and Ben after Stefan and Gabi kiss. Rafe rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"So…" Will says putting his hands together. "I guess congratulations is in order." He tells them. "Sonny and I uh... wish you the best." He tells them.

"Thanks." Stefan says. He then hears a buzz. He reaches into his pocket and looks at his phone. He rubs his face when he sees the text message. He looks up at Abe and then at Gabi. "That's Shin." He informs them. "He says the board has a made a decision regarding whether or not I remain CEO." He makes a face. "He says he's on his way to Salem right now to tell me about that."

Gabi takes a breath after he says that. She wonders what decision the board has made and how that would impact things for her and Stefan.


	14. Wedding Bells and Blues Part III

**Wedding Bells and Blues Part III**

"We did, it!" Kristen exclaims excitedly as she dances around the square. She was still pretending to be Nicole and had just finished getting married to Tony in the square.

"I've never seen someone so excited to be entering into a fake marriage." Brady remarks looking at her amused.

"Likewise." Tony agrees.

"I'm so glad that the Justice of the Peace agreed to marry us today." Kristen says looking at Brady and Tony. "I know it was a last minute thing, but he came through for us."

Brady nods. "Yeah he did."

"I mean I would have gotten Abe to do it." Kristen states. "Like we originally planned, but he said he was officiating another wedding. And who knows how long that might last." She makes a face. "Especially if the other one is a real and genuine marriage."

She rolls her eyes. "You know how some people are. They want to write their own sappy vows and profess their love…." She folds her arms and looks at the two men. "And that type of crap can eat up time at a wedding ceremony." She shrugs. "I just didn't have the time to wait on honest Abe for that."

"You are _such_ a romantic…" Brady comments sarcastically.

"I am a realist." Kristen insists. "I like to keep it real Brady, you should know that by now." She then looks down at her watch. "I wonder when Shin will show up in Salem." She tells Brady. "I got that message about him being on the way right before I married Tony. But I haven't heard anything since then." She taps her finger on her face. "You know I have half a mind to head over to DiMera Enterprises right now and see what's going on. Maybe he's there already."

Brady nods. "Maybe." He says.

Kristen puts her hands together. "Okay, then." She says. She looks at Brady and Tony. "Let's go gentlemen." She states. She then goes near Tony. "Are you ready dear hubby to sell our love story?" She asks him.

Tony makes a face. "Ready as I ever will be, I guess." He replies. "I do wonder if the board will find it rather peculiar that you married a DiMera that was believed to be dead…. But I'll do my best to convince them of our story." He assures her.

"Good stuff." Kristen touches his arm. "Just stick to what we came up with. After you rescued me in Nashville, and dropped me off at the hospital, we got closer to each other." She makes a gesture with her hands. "And when we were rehabbing we developed a deep bond, blah, blah, blah all of that stuff." She gives Tony a stern look. "You got that?" She asks.

Tony makes a face. "I got it. Though, I think I will leave out the blah, blah, blah, part." He remarks.

Kristen rolls her eyes. "Whatever let's this show on the road fellows." As Kristen and the men start to walk away from the square Eric approaches them.

"Nicole…" Eric says looking at her. His eyes then widen when he sees Tony. "Andre DiMera, you're alive?" He asks surprised.

Tony shakes his head. "No, I am his brother Tony."

Eric looks at him in disbelief. "But I thought you were dead." He says.

Tony shakes his head. "No, I am alive and here in the flesh."

"Yes… he is." Kristen confirms. She then tells Eric that Tony rescued her in the fire in Nashville.

"Well, that's a miracle." Eric replies. "I'm sure Anna is thrilled to hear you're alive. You too have reunited?" He asks.

Tony makes a face and looks at Kristen. "I'm actually in town to celebrate being married." He reveals.

"Oh, you and Anna got remarried." Eric remarks. "Well, that's nice." He smiles. "I'm sure she's very happy to be reunited with you."

Tony shakes his head. "No, I didn't remarry Anna. I've gotten married to a different woman." He looks at Nicole and chuckles. "I mean a _very _different woman. Unlike any other I've ever been married to." He admits.

Eric's eyes widen as Tony's words hit him. Kristen laughs and hooks her arm through Tony's.

Eric gives them another look of disbelief as the realization hits him.

"Well, Eric you can be the first person to offer us congratulations." She looks at Tony and smiles. "Tony and I have just gotten married. I have just become Mrs. Nicole DiMera." She laughs.

While this is going on Brady is watching this situation quietly. He knows that Eric is going to be upset and wonders how tense things will get.

Eric finally notices him. "Brady…" He says. "Did you just here what Nicole said...?" He asks.

Brady nods. "I did." He confirms.

"This, this can't be true?" Eric asks his brother. "Tell me it's some type of joke?" He wonders.

He looks back at Kristen and Tony. "It's got to be a joke!" He exclaims.

"No." Kristen says shaking her head. "Not a joke. It's for real." She looks at Tony and then back at Eric. "Now, if you will excuse us me and my new hubby and Brady have some business to attend to." She tells him.

Eric looks back over at Brady. "_You're_ apart of this… whatever weird mess this is?" He asks appalled.

"Who do you think helped us get in contact with the Justice of the Peace so quickly. And was our only witness." Kristen answers. "Brady backed us up and stood right here, while we got married." She then laughs. "If you had showed up a little earlier you could have been another witness."

"You were a_ witness_ for them?" Eric asks Brady angrily. "But _why_?"

Brady steps forward and holds up his hand. "I can explain this Eric…" He begins.

"There is no explaining this." Eric rebuffs him. He then looks at Kristen.

"Nicole, why would you do this?" He asks. "Look I know that you are still grieving Holly's death." He tells her. "I know. And maybe this was another way for you to try and ease your pain regarding that." He ponders.

Kristen sighs. "I will never get over Holly's death." She insists. "And I have you to thank for me not having my daughter in my life, but…" She looks at Tony and smiles. "What Tony and I share is real love. We fell in love after he rescued me in Nashville. We got closer while we were rehabbing together in the hospital…." She states. "One thing led to another and here we stand as husband and wife." She smirks. "And our marriage is as real as it gets."

Eric puts his hand behind his head and looks down for a moment. He starts to pace a little. "No, No, this can't be."

"It is and you need to accept it." Kristen tells him. "I remembered that Tony rescued me the other day and the love that grew between us when we were in the hospital." She makes a gesture with her hands. "I thought at first it was just a dream, but then I realized that what I saw was real memories." She looks at Tony. "Memories of me and Tony and I just had to find him." She gives Tony a loving look. "I had to let him know how grateful I was that he saved my life."

"Okay, but you didn't have to _marry_ him!" Eric yells upset.

"I can do whatever I want." Kristen tells him coldly. "I can love who I want." She briefly glances at Brady and "Marry whoever I want." She glances at Tony. She turns back around to Eric and thumps him in the chest. "You got that Eric?" She asks.

Brady comes closer to Nicole and Eric. He places his hand on Eric's shoulder attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Eric, you need to calm down." Brady cautions him. "Let's take a step back and talk about this situation." He advises.

Eric turns and gives him a very angry look. "There is nothing to talk about." He steps back from Nicole and puts his hand on his head. "I can't believe this happened."

"Eric, it was Nicole's choice…" Brady informs him. "It's what she wanted, and I supported it."

"Yes, Brady unlike you…respects my decisions." Kristen goes back and stands near Tony. "You don't do that, Eric." She gives him a very frustrated look and throws her hands in the air. "Eric you're such a control freak, and it's why I never feel comfortable turning to you." She scolds him. She then makes a face. "Well, that and the fact that your actions led to my daughter being killed."

Eric sighs. "Nicole, I wish that I could have protected Holly better…" He expresses remorsefully.

"But you didn't, and she's gone!" Kristen yells. "And I don't want you in my life so butt out and leave me alone and let me enjoy my new life, with my new husband."

Tony sighs and looks at Kristen. "I think we should be getting out of here." He tells her. "Eric obviously doesn't have any well wishes for us and this whole thing has turned into a spectacle." He remarks frowning. "I didn't intend to draw this type of attention when I came back to town."

"You're going to draw attention, because people thought you were dead." Eric tells him shaking his head. "And now you have gone out and married a woman who obviously is not in her right mind to be making these types of decisions." He comments. He then turns to look at Brady.

"Which is why you should have_ never_ let this happen. How could you let Nicole make this type of decision?" He admonishes Brady. "Do you care about her _at all_?" He asks.

Brady makes a face. "Of course, I do Eric. But this is what she wanted to do."

Kristen crosses her arms. "Yes, it was my choice and I don't need you trying to dictate my life. We aren't together anymore. And we will _never_ get back together again." She tells him strongly.

Eric feels like she punched him in the gut after she says the last line. He closes his eyes. "I know you don't want to get back together, Nicole." He tells her. "But I want you to be happy, I want you to make good decisions."

"Marrying Tony is a good decision." Kristen insists. "And so is staying away from you." She looks down at her watch. "We really do need to be getting out of here."

"I agree." Tony states. "And all of this yelling isn't productive."

"No, it's not." Kristen looks at Brady. "Brady?"

"I tell you what. You two go to the car, and I will try and calm Eric down, I will join you shortly." He promises.

"Don't take too long." Kristen replies. She then hooks her arm through Tony. "Let's go, hubby." She says and they walk away, leaving Eric alone with Brady.

Brady looks at Eric. "Okay now that they are gone, maybe you can calm down a bit." He tells his brother.

"Calm down?! I'm not going to calm down, I can't believe you let Nicole enter into a crazy marriage with Tony."

"It's what she wanted, Eric." Brady repeats to him. "And I respected her choices."

"Her decision-making right now is terrible." Eric replies. "And damaging."

Brady sighs and gives him a sympathetic look. "I know this news makes you unhappy."

"Unhappy? It _crushes_ me Brady. I feel destroyed." He then looks at Brady angrily. "But you don't care about that, you don't care about anything but yourself." He points his finger at Brady. "You probably pushed Nicole into this marriage because you are probably getting something out it." He shoves Brady in the chest. "What are you getting out of this Brady?" He shoves Brady again. "Tell me."

"Eric… calm down." Brady cautions.

"No!" Eric exclaims and then rushes at Brady pushing him into the doors of the Salem Inn. Brady falls through the doors. He scrambles to get up.

"Tell me what you get out of seeing me suffer?" Eric demands. He grabs Brady again and holds him against the door.

"You did this on purpose to hurt me!" He accuses Brady. While he's confronting and grabbing Brady Sarah rushes up to them.

"What is going on?!" She asks concerned. "Eric, what is the matter?" She asks alarmed by what she is witnessing.

The two men look at each other and Eric takes a couple of deep breaths as he turns and looks into Sarah's eyes. He lets Brady go and him and Sarah lock eyes. Sarah wonders what was happening between Eric and Brady and was hoping that whatever it was she could get the situation under control. She knew it had to be something serious for Eric to react like that and she was willing to hear him out because of how much she cared about him.

"It's a mess Sarah." Eric informs her. "An absolute mess."

Sarah puts her hand on his shoulder. "Okay." She says. "Well, we can talk about it." She suggests. She looks at Brady and back at Eric. "But first you should stop physically attacking your brother." She advises him.

Eric shakes his head. "You don't know what he did, Sarah." Eric replies. He then gives Brady another angry look. "He betrayed me again."

"I didn't betray you, Eric." Brady shakes his head. "Nicole wanted to go through with it. And there was nothing I could do about it." He states.

"You encouraged it." Eric says pointing at him.

Sarah makes a face. "This is about Nicole?" She then nods. "Of course it is." She puts her hand on Eric's chest. "Okay, what exactly happened with Nicole." Sarah questions.

Eric gives her a very upset look and closes his eyes for a moment. He rubs his face.

"Brady?" Sarah turns to him looking for answers.

"I'll give you the cliff notes version." Brady offers. "Tony DiMera saved Nicole from the fire in Nashville, him and Nicole fell in love and they just got married." Brady reveals to her.

"Right here in the square." Eric points at the ground angrily. "And Brady was a witness to it."

Sarah's eyes widen. "Wow, that is a_ lot_ to process." She says. She then shakes her head and looks at Brady. "You said Tony DiMera, I thought he was dead?"

Brady shakes his head. "No, he's alive. And he saved Nicole, they rehabbed in the same hospital." He tells her. "They reconnected recently and are now husband and wife." He shrugs. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"It is crazy. It's_ insane_." Eric states.

"Okay..." Sarah touches Eric's arm again. "I know this has got to be a shock to you.." She gives him a knowing look. "But Eric Nicole has been doing some _really_ weird stuff lately..." She shrugs. "Maybe this is another one of her weird stunts. She has been acting out since she lost Holly. Maybe this is another reaction to that grief." Sarah speculates.

Eric nods. "And that's exactly what I thought." He tells her. "But when I posed that theory to Nicole she told me that she really loved Tony and it was a real marriage." He throws his hands up. "And that doesn't make any sense. None of this makes any sense." He remarks helplessly. He then looks at Brady.

"Which is why I think there is more to this story." He speculates. "And that Brady knows what it is." He looks at Brady. "Tell me what the truth is, Brady." He insists. "Tell me now." He orders.

"I told you the truth." Brady replies. "And I know it hurts but it's real between those two man. I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" Eric exclaims. "You're not."

"I am and..." Brady looks down at his watch. "I have to go. I have to meet up with Tony and Nicole."

"Because you're tangled up with them about something and I want to know what it is." Eric demands.

"It's business related." Brady states. "Though, if you want more of an explanation about things..."

"Business related... Yeah right..." Eric interrupts and holds his hands up. "You know what? Just leave me alone, Brady. I don't want to hear any explanation from you about business or anything else regarding Nicole. You'll just try and feed me some more bull." He turns his back on Brady.

Brady then looks at Sarah. She nods at him.

"Go..." She tells him. "I will try and help Eric." Brady nods and then looks at his brother. "I'm going to go now, but we can talk about this later, Eric." He then gives him a serious look. "And in spite of what you may think, I don't like seeing you hurt like this. You're my brother and I don't want to see you suffer." Brady sighs and walks away.

Sarah watches him walk away for a moment and then turns and looks at Eric. "Okay, he's gone now." She tells Eric. "So, do you want to talk about what just happened with him and Nicole."

Eric turns and looks at her. "You know not really..." He admits. "It's such a disaster."

Sarah nods. "I know, but talking about it could help. And I'm here to listen if you want." She offers.

Eric looks at her, thinking for a moment. "Well Sarah I..." He begins. He then decides to ask her a question. "What were you up to before you just walked into that mess with me and Brady?" He asks.

"I was just going to pick up some takeout from the cafe for me and Rex." She informs him. "He's worked a very long shift and we were going to get some food and relax tonight."

Eric nods. "Right, well you go ahead and do that. I don't want to keep you from him any longer than I have to." He replies. He gives her a knowing look. "I've kept you from him long enough."

"Well a few more minutes won't hurt. Eric I can see you're in pain." She tells him. "And I think it would be good to talk about it with someone."

"I've burdened you enough with my problems." Eric claims. "And often when I tell you about them you and I...we..."

"We what Eric...?" Sarah asks.

"We..." He looks into her eyes and gives her a sad smile. "You know what I shouldn't be keeping you from your husband any longer. I have serious issues with one brother I don't need serious issues with another." He reaches out and touches her arm. "But thank you again, for trying to help me Sarah." He tells her, grateful. "You stopped me from ripping Brady's head off." He smiles at her again.

"I'll see you later, enjoy the rest of your evening." He bids her good-bye.

As he walks away Sarah sighs. She really cared about Eric and wished that she could do more to help him. She couldn't stand to see him in pain over Nicole. She felt like Nicole didn't deserve Eric. She thought he was an amazing man. He was thoughtful, kind, caring... Sarah felt that any woman would be lucky to have him. Sarah sighs again as Eric's words about not wanting to cause any serious trouble with Rex run through her mind. She then turns and goes and gets the takeout for her and Rex from the cafe.


	15. Wedding Bells and Blues Part IV

**Wedding Bells and Blues Part IV**

"So, what's it going to be?" Kristen asks looking at Mr. Shin. Kristen, Tony, Gabi and Stefan were in the living room awaiting Shin's decision about who would take over as the CEO of DiMera. Abe, Will, Sonny and Rafe had went home. Kristen had found out that Shin was heading over to the DiMera mansion and had stormed in with Tony, to everyone's surprise and had announced that he was alive and her husband. Both Gabi and Kristen (as Nicole) had made their cases to Shin about why they should be the CEO of DiMera (and also why the other woman shouldn't be). Now they were awaiting his decision.

"Me taking over this company & getting it back on track…Or..." She gestures towards Gabi. "The wife of a man who has driven this company into the ground." She gives Mr. Shin a serious look.

"And who will continue to do so because she will execute her husband's terrible vision for this company." Kristen crosses her arms. "They've already admitted they are in love." She sighs. "They are attached at the hip & she will do his bidding & completely ruin this company."

Gabi looks at Mr. Shin and shakes her head. "Like I told you Mr. Shin, I will strip my husband of all of his powers. And he is fine with that." Her and Stefan look at each other. "He understands the importance of getting this company back on track with strong leadership which will be me." Gabi states her case strongly. She indicates to Kristen. "And that is not a woman who has been a loose canon since she has come back on board to DiMera."

Mr. Shin looks at both ladies and nods his head. "Well, I have heard both of you ladies make your cases and I have come to a decision."

Kristen, Nicole and Stefan look at Mr. Shin in anticipation to see what decision he would make.

"I have decided that in the best interest of this company, that Gabi DiMera should step in as acting CEO." He announces to the group.

"What?!" Kristen exclaims upset. "That bimbo will ruin this company."

Gabi smiles. "Thank you so much Mr. Shin. I promise I will not let you down." She promises him. "I will prove to you that I am the best person to run this company. I will get it back on track." She assures him.

Mr. Shin nods. "That's good to hear, but I will warn you Mrs. DiMera, you are on a short leash."

Gabi nods. "Understood."

"I can't believe this!" Kristen expresses angrily. "This was a bad mistake Mr. Shin, Gabi will ruin DiMera Enterprises."

Mr. Shin gives Kristen a stern look. "Nicole, I felt like Gabriella was the best choice." He informs her. "She has done a good job with Gabi Chic, which is one of DiMera's most successful companies. And..." He gives Kristen a look. "Unfortunately, I felt like your tenure back at DiMera so far has been a bit unstable."

Kristen eyes widen and she throws a pained look on her face. "Look, I know I may have lost my temper at times, but I am grieving my daughter and…" Tears well up in Kristen's eyes. "This has been my livelihood, a reason for me to keep going after Holly's death." She takes a deep breath. "And now I don't know what I am going to do without my job…" She takes another deep breath and shakes, putting her hand on her face. Tony pats her arm.

"As you can see Mr. Shin, this job meant a lot to my wife. It helped give her hope in such a troubling time in her life." Tony tells him.

Mr. Shin nods. "I understand and that's why I want to make it clear to Gabriella that Nicole will stay on & not be in fear of losing her job."

Gabi's eyes widen and she looks at Stefan. "But Mr. Shin Nicole is _so_…" She then stops herself. "Okay, I promise that as long as Nicole behaves herself and follows the rules, she will have a job at DiMera." Gabi promises him. "It will be like her a second home for her."

"Thank you, Mr. Shin." Kristen says to him gratefully.

"Good." Mr. Shin says. "Now that Stefan has everything transferred over in your name, we will get the paper work started for you to take over as CEO." He nods at Gabi. "I will be in touch." He nods at Kristen and then leaves the room.

"This is great." Stefan says happily. He leans over and kisses Gabi on the cheek. "You are now in charge of DiMera." Gabi makes a face after he does that and she looks at him.

"It was a huge mistake for Shin to let you be the CEO, of this company." Kristen scowls at Gabi. "You are just going to destroy it. Your incompetence will be on full display in no time." She predicts.

"Shin knew what he was doing." Gabi replies. "He didn't want a lunatic running the company, and that's why he chose me over you." She smirks at Kristen.

"_Lunatic?!_… You little…" Kristen makes a move towards Gabi, but Tony holds her back, while Stefan puts his hand on Gabi's waist to prevent her from fighting with Kristen.

"Now, now wife, let's not get into any more fighting." Tony advises Kristen "Mr. Shin has made his decision and now it's just time to make the best of it." He smiles at her. "At least you still have a job."

Kristen sighs. "Right..." She then points her finger at Gabi. "But this isn't over, Gabi." Tony then ushers her out of the room.

"Threatening your new CEO is not a good look." Gabi calls after her. She then turns to Stefan.

"We did it!" Stefan exclaims excitedly and rubs his hand together. "You are now the CEO and DiMera will be saved." He takes a deep breath. "We really dodged a bullet there with Nicole." A relieved look comes across his face. "For a moment there when she was making a case against you, I really thought that Shin would choose her over you." He smiles. "But I am glad he didn't."

Gabi looks at him thinking for a bit. She then smirks. "You're right we dodged a bullet." She says.

"This calls for a celebration." Stefan goes over and pours a glass of champagne and hands it to Gabi. He pours himself a glass.

"Here you go wifey." He tells her. "To you being the CEO of DiMera and us getting one step closer to proving my innocence." Him and Gabi toast and they take a sip of champagne. Gabi looks at him and raises her eyebrow while she's taking her sip.

She then goes over and puts down her glass. She puts her hands together. "Now there is one more thing for me to do." She informs him.

Stefan takes another sip of his champagne. "What's that?" He asks.

Gabi steps a little closer to him. "Now it's time for me to tell you to hit the road." She tells him coolly.

Stefan makes a face. "Hit the road?" He asks. "What do you mean?" He thinks for a moment. He then laughs. "Do you mean like take a trip." He then moves closer to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Gabi, I wouldn't mind taking a honeymoon with you, but I think it's better for us to stay in Salem for the time being." He advises.

"After things have settled down and those bogus charges against me are dropped, we can go wherever you want." He smiles. "Though..." He says looking at her and giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "We should still definitely consummate this marriage and I can perform my husbandly duties for you." He leans in to kiss her, but Gabi turns her face away from him.

"What's the matter?" He asks surprised by her reaction. Gabi pushes his arms off of her and steps away.

"Like I said you need to hit the road." She repeats. "Get out of my house." She tells him.

"Get out of you house… Gabi _what_?" Stefan asks confused. He then makes a face. "I know you told Shin that I am signing everything over to you, but we don't have to live apart. We don't have to go to those extremes." He shrugs. "And I don't want to do that."

Gabi shakes her head. "No, I mean get out of _my_ house." She clarifies firmly. "It belongs to me and so does everything you signed over to me. And I don't want you in it. It's mine now and you can hit the streets."

"Gabi…" Stefan's eyes widen as he hears that statement.

"That's right…" Gabi tells him. "It's all mine now which is exactly the way I planned it…" She informs him.

"_Planned_ it?" Stefan asks a bit alarmed.

"Yes, my plan has finally fallen into place. My plan to destroy you and take you for all that you are worth." She tells him. "And now you have to go."

"Gabi what in the…?" Stefan exclaims. He stops himself as the realization of what she had admitted sunk into him.

"You mean this was all a set up to take DiMera from me?"

"You got it…" Gabi confirms. "You see hubby, I have been planning this for a while now." She smiles. "And today everything fell into place. Today was the day that I was able to finally help bring you to your knees."

An angry look comes across Stefan's face. "You've been planning this…" A thought hits him. "Wait a minute were you and Nicole working together?" He asks. "Did you two get together to plan to oust me?" He questions. "And you decided that whichever one of you got CEO, would promise to keep the other one on?"

Gabi shakes her head. "No..." She says. "Nicole wanting to hurt you as well was just a lucky coincidence." She tells Stefan. "Her quest to get a hold of DiMera definitely put some wrinkles in my plan, but it ultimately aided it as well." She says. She shrugs. "Lucky me." She then looks at the clock.

"I'm going to need you out of here by the end of the night." She states.

Stefan shakes his head. "I can't believe you are doing this." He exclaims in disbelief.

Gabi rolls her eyes. "Why are you so surprised?" She asks. "You ruined my life by framing me for a crime I didn't commit." She remarks. "And because of you I was almost beaten to death & now I can't have anymore kids." She shakes her head.

"Did you think that I had forgotten about that, Stefan?" She asks. "Because I will never forget that."

"I thought you were over that…" Stefan responds.

"Oh, no. You took a lot from me and I decided I was going to take _everything_ from you as payback." Gabi then tells him a bit about how she orchestrated her plan.

"I knew you wanted me & I knew that getting you into bed & hooking you was the best way to orchestrate my revenge." She tells him.

"But you have real feelings for me." Stefan insists.

"No, I don't." Gabi denies.

"Yes, you do. What we share is _real_." Stefan claims. "I know it and so do you."

"What's real is that everything you owned is now mine and you need to get out of this house." Gabi retorts.

Stefan shakes his head. "No… you're in denial." He remarks. "You feel something for me and that is why you didn't leave me hanging to dry with those charges."

"I wanted to make you suffer in my own way." Gabi claims. "Now leave." She orders.

Stefan cringes. "You little…." He gets in her face. "You _witch_!" He yells.

"I'm not afraid of your insults and I would look good in a pointy hat." She replies. "Leave Stefan." She orders again.

Stefan shakes his head. "No! I am not going anywhere." He refuses.

Gabi's eyes widen and she frowns. "Yes, you are, you have to go." She insists.

"No, I don't." Stefan says defiantly.

"Uh… yeah you do."

"Have you forgotten that you signed a prenup?" Stefan reminds her. "It offers me protection and with this stunt you pulled I can divorce you and get back what is rightfully mine."

Gabi shrugs. "I haven't forgotten I signed it." She points her finger at him. "However if you try to enforce it I will just drag it out in court for years to come. And now I have the power and resources to do that."

"Ughhh"! Stefan exclaims frustrated.

"Face it hubby, you lost. It's over." Gabi comments. "Now get out of my home. I want some peace and quiet to enjoy my victory."

Stefan paces away from her and puts his hands on his head thinking.

"No, I didn't lose. I am going to go to Shin." He informs her.

Gabi makes a face. "And do what exactly?" She inquires. "You just heard him, he made me CEO of the company. So what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"I'm going to tell him all about your plan and how this whole thing was a scheme of revenge." Stefan states emphatically. "I'm going to tell him that you don't care at all about bringing this company back to it's glory & that you just wanted to become CEO to hurt me." He gives her a knowing look.

"Shin isn't about spiteful behavior which is why he didn't go with Nicole as choice of CEO." He states. "Once he finds out that you orchestrated this whole thing as some sort of sick revenge plan, you will be out on your behind." He informs her. "He told you, that you were on a short leash."

Stefan nods at her and then smiles. "He won't tolerate you putting your need for revenge over the good of the company." He informs her. "And things will be over for you, once he finds out the truth."

"And then what?" Gabi asks. "Say Shin does get rid of me, because he believes you about me wanting to get revenge." She shrugs. "I might be out of a job but you'll still be out of one too." She tells him. "And then Nicole might take over and you don't want that. She's worse than I am."

Stefan frowns. "At this point, I'm not sure that is true. Neither one of you can be trusted and if I am going down you are going down as well." He responds. "So yes, I am going to tell Shin about what you did." He tells her. "And you will be out on your behind at DiMera. And I will fight these bogus charges against me and will get back in that CEO chair where I belong."

Gabi rolls her eyes. "Good luck with that, but we will all end up losing if you do that." She predicts.

"It's worth a shot."

"Well, you can take that plan and get out of here."

"No, I meant what I said about not leaving. I'm not leaving my home." Stefan protests.

"I will call security and have you removed from the premises." Gabi tells him. "Ben is my employee now and he will do what I say."

"Will he?" Stefan asks. "He's my friend and he warned me about you so I wouldn't be so sure he's going to be on your side." He warns her.

"Get out!" Gabi yells and gets in his face.

Stefan looks her straight in her eyes. "_No."_ He refuses. They look into each other eyes for a moment and he reaches out and lightly caresses her cheek. "You know Gabi we really could have been something special." He says. "I know you have real feelings for me and we could have been on top of the world together." He then sighs. "But you betrayed me and now you will be on the bottom." He predicts.

"You'll be on the bottom with me." Gabi says.

"Momentarily." He admits. He then nods. "But I will rise again. Just like a DiMera. We DiMeras, always rise again in more ways than one." Stefan smiles. He then puts his hand on her face.

"What are you doing?" Gabi asks.

"Testing a theory." Stefan responds. "You really want me, and this whole charade of trying to take me down is trying to mask how you _really_ feel."

"I can't stand you." Gabi claims.

"Oh really?" Stefan questions skeptical. "After all those nights we spent together… and then you jumping to my defense when you could have let me rot in jail." Stefan shakes her head. "I don't believe you. You want me and we could have been great together." He caresses her cheek again.

"You are just the type of woman that I wanted, Gabi." He confesses. "Smart, sassy, driven, intelligent and beautiful… all of the qualities that would compliment a man like me." He sighs heavily. "We really were match made…" He caresses her lips. "It's like... we were made for each other…"

Gabi's eyes widen, as she looks at him, her heart racing a bit. "Well, it doesn't matter what type of match we were or could have been." She replies. "We're over now." She claims. "_Done_."

Stefan gives her a look. "Done?…Un huh."

"Done." She insists.

Stefan smiles at her. They look at each other for a moment and he puts his hands behind her neck and leans in and kisses her. Gabi closes her eyes as they kiss. She rests her hands on his shoulders as they kiss passionately. The kiss lasts for a long moment and then Stefan pulls back.

"That was… something_ real_ Gabi." He tells her. "Something very real…Something we could have had, had you not been so bent on destroying me…"

"Well, I… it doesn't matter if it's real or not. I did what I did and I am not ashamed of it." Gabi claims strongly.

Stefan looks her up and down. "Right. And even then I don't regret that kiss we just shared."

Gabi makes a face. "Well…. You can feel what you want to feel." Gabi then puts her hand behind her neck, still feeling the effects of their kiss. "You may not have regrets about it but I…" Her voice trails off as she thinks about what to say. "We can't be together like that regardless of what you want."

Stefan holds up his hand stopping her. "I'm not saying that I don't regret that kiss because I want us to be together." He claims. "That kiss was my parting gift to you." He tells her.

A confused look comes across Gabi's face. "_Parting gift_?" She asks.

"Yes parting gift, for whatever twisted mess this relationship was." Stefan tells her. His expression then hardens. "And it is a reminder that was the _last_ good thing you will ever get from me again." He says harshly.

Gabi's eyes widen at his words. He looks at her.

"Because Gabi I will prove my innocence." He declares. "And once I do you're going to be one that is out on the street." He threatens her.

"I don't need you and I don't want you in my life like that anymore." He tells her steely. "You were an utter waste of my time and energy." He then gestures towards the front door. "And I can't wait until you are out on your behind." He declares. "Without the CEO job, without this house, without me, without _anything_."

Gabi gets upset at Stefan's comments. She was a bit surprised at how much they stung her. They hurt her and made her angry. She steps a bit closer to him and looks him in his face. She then slaps him hard in the face.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" She says after she slaps him.

Stefan touches his face where she hit him. "It's what you _deserve_." He responds harshly.

"Get out!" Gabi yells again. "I am going to call security, Ben will have to throw you out, if he wants to keep this job."

She reaches for her phone.

"Do that and I will call the police." Stefan warns her.

Gabi turns and looks at him. "For _what_?" She asks incredulously.

"For assaulting me." Stefan says.

Gabi lets out a laugh. "_Assaulting _you?" She asks. She puts her hand on her hip. "That is an exaggeration."

"You slapped me." Stefan responds. "That is a physical attack."

Gabi gestures toward him with her hand. "You _provoked _me."

"We'll see if the cops see it that way."

"Uh-okay, Call the cops then." Gabi rolls her eyes. "And use important resources and time they could be spending on catching real criminals."

Stefan touches his face again. "Do you think that Shin would like it getting out that his new CEO likes to physically attack her husband?" He gives her a stern look. "He doesn't need someone running the company with your temperament Gabi."

"Likes to physically attack you?!" Gabi exclaims. She then puts her hand on her chest. "And my temperament?" She points at him. "That is something coming from you." She makes a gesture with her hands. "And the lengths you've gone through in the past when you felt angry, betrayed or slighted about something."

"That was then this is now." Stefan says.

"Yes, this is now." Gabi repeats. "And now I am the one that is in the driver's seat. I am in control. And there is nothing you can do about that." Gabi states strongly.

"We'll see about that." Stefan then looks at the phone in her hand. "So are you calling security to throw me out? And should I call the police?" He inquires. "We can call them both and let them sort things out_ but_…" He wags his finger at her.

"If the police are called, that news will get back to Shin and you are going to look even more terrible then I will make you look to him, once I request a meeting with him." Stefan pauses and then continues. "Which I intend to do tomorrow." He holds his hands up. "So your reign of power, dear wife won't be for too long."

Gabi looks downs at the phone and puts it down on the table. "Fine." She says. She looks at him and crosses her arms. "I won't call security and you won't call the police… but do you just intend to be a squatter in this house?" She shakes her head at him. "Because it's mine right now."

"I intend to spend the night in my own home, in my own bed." Stefan informs her. "Tomorrow, I will start to get back everything that was taken from me. By Nicole, by you, Kate, Ted… everyone." He gives her a look. "You can have one of the guests rooms."

Gabi frowns and shakes her hands. "Uggh!" She exclaims. "Okay, sleep in your own bed, but tomorrow…." She looks at him.

"Tomorrow we go to war." Stefan finishes. "Tomorrow will be the next step in me reclaiming what is mine." He looks her up and down.

"You know... I was hoping that things would be differently. That I would be celebrating reclaiming my life with you by my side, but you chose differently."

"Stefan…."

"Nope that's fine, like I said. I don't need you." He states giving her an intense look. "Sweet dreams." He then walks away to go upstairs to get some rest.

"Good night you jerk!" Gabi calls after him. After he goes up the stairs, she puts her hands on her hips frustrated by their exchange. She picks up her purse and then slams it on the table.

"Ughhh!" She expresses in frustration. She was happy that she was appointed CEO, though she knew that Stefan wasn't going to he happy about that. However, she didn't expect him to plant his feet down the way he was. He wasn't trying to budge and that would make her takeover a bit more difficult.

"You got this Gabriella." She says out loud. "If Stefan wants a battle he will get a battle." She then takes a sip of her champagne and makes a face. "You are no match for me new hubby." She says, thinking about how she would deal with him and his quest to get back his life and rid her from it.


End file.
